The Lost Bonds
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: By some twisted events, Minato is somehow sent back in time BEFORE Japan's existence! Now he must find a way back to his time and place with the help of a certain blonde haired shinobi and discover the lost connection between the two.
1. Zero Hour

**21: Let's rock this joint!**

**Minato: Do you really have to do that?**

**21: Yup! Now let's get this show on the road! Minato if you would please?**

**Minato: Fine. Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Persona 3 or Naruto, just the games and manga he buys for his collection.**

* * *

**Preview**

Minato Arisato was having a bad day; first Shinjiro had been killed by Strega, dealing with a team that's currently depressed about the death of a good friend (he was depressed to but kept it hidden), and now here he is with Yukari, Mitsuru, and Junpei currently fighting a powerful Shadow: The Reaper.

"How did we get in this mess?" he asked. "Because I'm in a really bad mood and I _really_ need to kill something." As the Reaper was about to attack, Minato used his evoker at the last minute. "ODIN!" he yelled, summoning the Norse God of Thunder as he used his ultimate attack Thunder Reign on the Reaper shocking it. "Junpei now!" Minato said. "Right on it dude!" Junpei said as he began his attack with his katana like a baseball "Homerun!" Junpei exclaimed as he scored a critical hit which effectively knocked the Reaper down.

_**I won't lose that easily to those brats!**_ The Reaper thought, then thought of an idea _**How about getting rid of the leader first?**_ If the Reaper had a face, it would be one of pure cruelty as he prepared to use a special bullet in his revolver. Apparently Minato noticed something was up and without warning; The Reaper shot him in the chest and a bright light began to engulf him, "Minato-kun/Arisato!" Yukari and Mitsuru exclaimed shocked that once the light died down he was gone. "Dude! Where did he go?" asked Junpei. **"Not where,"** The Reaper said smirking triumphantly **"When is the correct term."**

"We need to retreat now!" Mitsuru said, "Yamagishi, where is the next transport?" she asked trying to be calm in a dangerous situation. "There's one to the right hallway next to the Reaper! Please be careful!" Fuuka said. **"You're not going anywhere!" **the Reaper said as he shot the transport, effectively destroying it. "Oh shit," Junpei said "we're dead!" he exclaimed as they prepared to take on the Reaper.

*With Minato*

"_Where am I?"_ Minato thought. _"Am I dead? Strange, because it's so peaceful here to be the afterlife…"_ Minato then heard voices outside. "He's unconscious, but he's suffered a wound around his lungs!" a female voice said, "Get him into the hospital quick!" said a male voice. Before he knew it, everything went black.

Minato woke up seeing white ceilings and the smell of fresh soap. _"I'm in a hospital again."_ He thought, as he got up he saw someone he did not recognize, a girl with pink bubblegum hair, green eyes, and a large forehead wearing a nurse outfit. "Ah! I see your awake." She said, "I'm Sakura Haruno and you're in the Konoha Hospital." She explained, giving him his answers before he could even ask where he was.

"Konoha Hospital?" Minato asked, Sakura nodding her head. "Yeah, some of our patrols found you injured and unconscious so they brought you here." She explained "By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"Minato" he said. "Minato Arisato." "Okay then." She said as she written something on her clipboard. "Can you tell me where you come from so we could get you home?" she asked. "Iwatodai" Minato said, "At the Iwatodai Dorms." "That's odd." Sakura said, "There's no place like that anywhere here in the Elemental Nations." _"Wait what?"_ Minato thought. "E-Elemental Nations?" he asked which Sakura nodded at. "Yeah, from your clothing and reaction you're not from here are you?" she asked. "But the Elemental Nations were a myth! A bed time story that my parents told me when I was younger!" Minato exclaimed, losing all of his "steel-tough" nerves he usually had (due to nothing ever phases him and that was rare for something to get to him).

Sakura frowned "But it's true, take a look yourself." She said pointing out the window which Minato went to and gaped at what he saw. It was a village, from the looks of it, it seemed that the village was being rebuilt and was currently in a massive crater. Drawing every ounce of breath he had, Minato shouted at the top of his lungs "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

* * *

Director: CUT!

Minato: So what is going on here 21?

21: Simple, the Reaper has sent you back in time before Japan even existed and here you will discover your ancestry and its connection between a hyper active knuckle-headed ninja we all know and love.

Minato: And how are we even connected?

21: That's a secret for another time! Stay tuned!


	2. 1st Hour: Revelations

21: Alright now where were we?

Minato: I was screaming at the top of my lungs after discovering I was in the Elemental Nations

21: Ah that's right! Now let's continue with your Journey shall we?

Minato: Alright then…

Sakura: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Persona 3.

* * *

"Hey keep it down you baka!" Sakura yelled and by instinct was going to punch him while he was thinking. _"Wait if this is the Elemental Nations and that's Sakura Haruno then…shit!"_ Minato thought and immediately dodge the punch. "Sorry about that." he said "But I always thought the Elemental Nations were erased…" he trailed off. "Wait, what do you mean erased?" Sakura asked. "Well from the stories passed down from my family it said the Nidame Rikudo Sennin had used an ancient technique to erase all ninjutsu, bloodlines and anything chakra related from existence." Minato said.

"Rikudo Sennin?" Sakura asked. "Yes," Minato replied "The First Rikudo Sennin created the ninja world after defeating the Jubi but was unable to bring peace in his time and the Second Rikudo Sennin destroyed the shinobi world making sure the chains of hatred ended." He explained. "But it's impossible; the Rikudo Sennin is just a myth!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's true, and if I'm not mistaken. Pain had invaded here to capture Naruto?" Minato asked. But this question made Sakura go into her battle pose, "Who are you? And what do you want with Naruto?" she asked in a serious tone.

Minato just stayed calm and said "I know things that haven't even happened yet and I just want to ask you something, you just got back from confronting Sasuke correct?" he asked. Sakura winced at recalling her "reunion" with Sasuke and how he almost tried to kill her only to be saved by Naruto. "Y-yes." She said, "But what are you? Someone from the future?" she sarcastically asked. "In a way…I am" Minato said which caused Sakura to look at him like he was crazy. "By the way, where's Naruto?" Minato asked.

"If I know that idiot," Sakura said, "he must be pigging out at Ichiraku's." "Ahhh…So that place _does_ exist in this time as well…" Minato said. "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "Nothing." He replied, "Can I get my clothes and stuff back please?" he asked noticing he was in a hospital gown. "Sure." She replied. "But your weapons are still confiscated so you will need Tsunade-sama to approve that you're not a threat first." Sighing in defeat he replied "Fine. I'll go ask her then." As Sakura left to get his stuff, Minato looks out the window and sighs, _"What did I do to get here?"_ he thought. 10 minutes later Sakura came with a box filled with his clothes, cell phone, and head set. "Ah! It's still here." He said as he put his headset on and played _Burn My Dread_ before motioning to Sakura to let him go change. 5 minutes later Minato was in his school uniform and ready to go. "Alright, let's get going." Said Sakura as Minato nodded.

*Hokage's office*

Inside you could see a pig-tailed blonde with a huge bust and a body that girls would kill to have currently dealing with her most hated enemy: paper work. Just as she finished one stack she heard a knock on the door. "Enter." She said as she saw her apprentice and a boy who looked like a male version of Hinata Hyuga walk in with her. "Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, "He's awoken and he's here to get his weapon's back." She said in a respectful tone. "Hm." Tsunade said, "First we must know if he's a threat or not, ANBU!" she yelled. In an instant an ANBU with a Ryu mask appeared. "Get me Inoichi!" Ryu nodded and shushined out. "Gotta learn that…" Minato muttered getting Tsunade's attention. "And who would you be?" she asked in a nice tone. "He said his name is Minato Arisato." Sakura said. "And he seems to think that we're not real and some mythical characters from a bedtime story." "Well I thought it was because of-"Minato never got to finish as Inoichi appeared. "You called Tsunade-sama." Inoichi asked. "Yes, I would like you to check his mind to see if he's a spy sent by the Akatsuki just in case-"

"WHAT?" Minato exclaimed. "YOU THINK I'M WITH THE AKATSUKI?" he yelled feeling indignant. "You don't have a choice in the matter, now Sakura you know what to do." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and gave Minato a chop in the neck knocking him unconscious and setting him in a chair. Inoichi then used his family's trademark jutsu and entered his mind.

*Minato's Mind*

Inoichi was surprised by the mindscape; it was a green tinted tower that looked physically impossible to build and a yellow moon (**A/N** Persona 3 fans will recognize this place). As he entered the tower and explored a few floors, he had felt something following him. When he turned around he saw Minato looking at him with a weird silver object in his hand pointing it at his own head. "What are you-""Persona!" Minato yelled. A banging sound was heard and a creature that resembled Minato with a mechanical body, red scarf, black skin and silver hair wielding a huge lyre appeared standing right behind Minato, "Agidyne!" he yelled as the creature strummed some of the lyre's strings, causing an explosion of fire burning Inoichi which forced him to leave Minato's mind. Once Minato made sure he left he turned to Orpheus who then disappeared into his soul as Minato left the tower to wake up.

*Hokage's Office*

Inoichi broke contact with Minato and backed away rolling on the floor like he was on fire. Tsunade picked him up and slapped him in the face made him snap out of it. "What happened?" she asked. "That kid has _something_ in his mind that attacked me is what happened!" he yelled, only to be punched in the wall due to shouting in Tsunade's ear leaving a body imprint of him in the wall. When Tsunade turned around to look at Minato, she finds him awake and was reading a familiar orange book. "Are you ready to talk Tsunade-sama?" he asked without his eyes leaving the book.

*an hour later*

"So let me get this straight." Tsunade said, "You're from the future where there is not chakra, no shinobi, and absolutely no bloodlines?" she asked as Minato nodded. "And during a battle with this "Reaper" creature you were somehow sent to this era with no clue back?" another nod. "And you're telling me we were are all based on a story passed down from your family over the years, believing this was all a myth?" "Yes" Minato said," and now that I'm here, I'm believing that the stories are true." "Hmmmm…." Tsunade thought, "Can you tell us how we could beat the Akatsuki then?" she asked hopefully. Minato just shook his head no. "If I were to do that, then there might be a paradox in the timeline and the future could be destroyed by this, it's important not to alter anything in the past!" he explained. Sakura just scoffed "That didn't stop Naruto from altering the past in Roland though." Minato nodded and said. "Due to Naruto's nature of being the "Wild Card" in this timeline, he is the only one who could change things here. If anyone else did then the future's fate is sealed and there could be no tomorrow."

"Speaking of Naruto, where is he?" Tsunade asked. Minato looked at the sky through the window. "If my hunch is right he's at Mt. Myoboku getting the "Key" and might return to his previous spot at Ichiraku's" when Minato mentioned key, Sakura and Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What does this "key" do exactly?" Tsunade asked. "It's used to control the power of the Kyuubi," he said causing Sakura and Tsunade to gasp. "Naruto must be planning to separate Kyuubi's chakra from its will." He finished. "It's will?" Sakura asked. "Yes, when Naruto has been using Kyuubi's chakra its will began influencing Naruto, making him go on violent rampages and hurting those he cares about." Minato explains, "I'll go join him as he tries to control its chakra, I should go with him on his trip to that special island that Kumo has set up for him and the Hachibi jinchurriki Killer Bee". Now this got everyones attention "How does your family know all of this?" Tsunade asks. "Because my great-great-grandfather said that his own ancestor was a Hyuga." Minato said causing Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune and Ton-ton who just came in to go wide eyed.

* * *

Director: CUT!

21: Whew, that has hard stuff.

Minato: *bored expression* Writing 4 pages that hard?

21: No, 5 pages of it.

Minato: So who is the Hyuga ancestor?

21: You'll meet her in person soon.

Minato: But it seems you've forgotten some stuff in this chapter.

21: Oh bite me! I'm tired right now so I'll deal with it tomorrow!

Minato: Alright then.

21: C'ya later!

-Blimp- End


	3. 2nd Hour:New Social Link

21: Let's continue with the Journey to the Past shall we Minato?

Minato: Why are you acting like Igor?

21: Because I like to creep my sisters out with this voice, especially around Halloween.

Minato: *Sighs* Should have guest and Tsunade-san would you do the honors?

Tsunade: Gladly. Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Persona 3 or Naruto.

* * *

Everyone in the room (save Minato himself) was staring at Minato with shock. "B-but I thought the bloodlines were wiped out in _your_ timeline!" Sakura said.

"True." Minato said "But only the use of it and the power of chakra, not the people themselves. You can call it a bloodless "Bloodline Purge" if you will." He explained.

"But who's the Hyuga ancestor your great-great-grandfather mentioned?" asked Tsunade.

Minato put a hand on his chin thinking, "Hmm…" he said, "From what I recalled when he was still alive he mentioned that she nearly got killed in Pain's invasion trying to protect her love from being taken away from here to be used as a weapon to create peace." Minato said. Which Sakura easily narrowed it down to only one person who actually did that stunt. "He told me her name but I can't recall it…was it? All I remember is that her first name started with an H in it." He grumbled.

"Was it _Hinata_ Hyuga?" Sakura asked.

"Actually yes, that was her name now that I think about it." Minato said but frowned, "but I was still annoyed about what happened when I was a little kid and it was _really_ annoying."

"What was it?" asked Sakura, now curious of what he was annoyed with. "My parents somehow made me cross dress and compare me with a picture of her when she was a little kid and they thought I was a cute clone of her." He said with a small blush on his face. After hearing that Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune and Ton-ton imagined a child version of Minato looking like Hinata and giggled at the cute image of them. Apparently Minato noticed their giggles and gave them a glare which made them stop before Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Anyways before you go and get your weapons, we need to see your skills and see if we could send you with Naruto to the island with Yamato and Gai." After the word "Gai" left her mouth Minato was panicking looking around. "Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Minato said, "can you send anyone with us that's not…'youthful'?" he asked shuddering.

"I'm sorry but he's the only one that's available at the time and why are you disturbed about him anyways?" she asked. Minato gave her a serious look in the eyes and from that day onward, Tsunade made sure that every girl stays away from Gai till he dies.

"Because he has descendants who are _STILL_ following the 'Flames of Youth' in _my_ time!" he exclaimed, causing everyone in the room minus an unconscious Inoichi to pale and shiver.

"H-how did you endure all of that endless rant of youth in your time?" Sakura asked, hoping they found away to not be traumatized by the 'Evil Sunset Beach of Youth' genjutsu.

"Simple." Minato said, "Just use headphones or something to clog your ears so you won't have to listen to their screaming and a sleeping mask to avoid seeing the genjutsu." After hearing that everyone in the room face faulted at the most obvious answer in the world.

After Tsunade got up she then said "Alright then, we will have to test your skills and then we are ready to make you a Konoha ninja, even if it is temporarily."

"Thanks," Minato said, "but I'm not sure if I can use any chakra at all though." He said

"We'll have to see about that," Tsunade muttered, "Ryu!" She yelled. And in an instant the very same Anbu appeared and he was kneeling.

"Hokake-sama?" he asked.

"Go get me Hinata Hyuga in my office immediately," Tsunade said, as she turned her head and noticed she had forgotten all about the unconscious Yamanaka clan head. "And can you take him to the hospital while you're at it?" she asked. The Anbu nodded and took Inoichi away and a few minutes later Hinata came in to the office.

"Is there something you need Tsunade-sama?" Hinata shyly asked, noticing Minato.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "I would like you to use your Byakugan to see if this young man here." she says as she gesture towards Minato. "And see if he has any chakra coils." She said.

"H-hai." Hinata stuttered as she activated her bloodline and gasped at what she saw. "He's got chakra coils that resemble Naruto-kun's own pattern!" she said in awe. Sakura and Tsunade looked at each other and then made an assumption that Naruto and Hinata got married, had kids, and then over time their descendants gave birth to Minato.

"Well it's actually a pleasure to finally meet my ancestor for once," Minato said causing Hinata to look at him confusingly.

"Huh? A-ancestor?" She asked confused at what the blue-haired boy was saying.

"He's your descendant from the future." Tsunade said bluntly causing Hinata to blush while Sakura was observing Minato and Hinata before giving a sinister grin that sent chills up Minato's spine.

"You know…" Sakura said, making Minato nervous. "He does look like you Hinata and I want to test a theory on this." She said with that grin never leaving her face as she quickly grabbed Minato by his collar and dragged him towards the Hyuga compound.

"Hey!" Minato said "Where are you taking me?" he asked immediately.

"To the Hyuga compound to see what you said earlier was true." She said like she was talking about the weather causing Minato to pale the same skin tone as Hinata's and starts struggling with Hinata following them while Tsunade watches them leave in amusement while drinking a cup of sake as Shizune and Ton-ton left to get her paperwork.

* * *

*At the Hyuga Compound*

"Awwwww!" Sakura said, "You really look like her and you look so cute!" she squealed as Minato came out of Hinata's closet wearing her clothes with Hinata slightly giggling at the site. Sakura then put Hinata to Minato's side and compared them to each other and finally made a conclusion.

"Minato does look like you Hinata." Sakura said, "Just change his hairstyle and skin tone and he'll look just like you!" she said while starting to laugh. Minato just sighed and went back into the closet and quickly changed into his clothes before coming out while Sakura was rolling on the floor clutching her sides. Hinata motions to him to follow her and leads him to the Hyuga gardens.

"I-is it true?" Hinata asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked confused.

"That I'm your ancestor?" She said as Minato nodded. Hinata was nervous and decided to ask him one final question.

"Did I ever marry Naruto-kun?" She asked with a huge blush on her face, only to get redder as Minato nodded again.

"Yes," he said. "You and Naruto did get married after he brought peace to this world and since then, the Caged Bird Seal and the Byakugan have ceased to exist and the entire Hyuga clan became one again." He said with a smile on his face. He turns his head towards the ponds and examines the coy fish and he asked "Can you practice the Gentle Fist with me?" he asked her, shocking her completely. When Hinata was going to ask him how he knows he beats her to the question, "The Gentle Fist is still taught to the family after they studied the human anatomy and we rarely use it only if we are in danger of a dangerous opponent, but the Rotation and your special techniques are beyond our reach without chakra."

"But how do you have chakra coils then?" Hinata asked him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said "but maybe because I was sent into the past or was it when I became a Persona user…" he said as he muttered the last part under his breath trying to figure things out.

"Well maybe I can teach you them after we spar?" she asked as Minato bowed to her.

"It would be an honor Hinata-sensei." He said as they both got into their stances and started to spar with each other.

*Few hours later*

Minato was currently practicing on the pond learning how to do the water-walking technique and is easily grasping it like a fish to water, just as he finished it he walked toward the compound where Hinata was busy writing in her scrolls and had noticed that Minato had finished his chakra controlling training.

"Amazing." She said looking very surprised, "You just learned how to use chakra and in 2 hours were able to use it and in less than 30 minutes you've completed the both the tree-walking and water-walking exercises in record time!" she said amazed. "Your parents must be proud of you." She said. Suddenly Minato looked up in the sky with a look of sadness in his eyes but Hinata suddenly understood what he was going to say. "I'm sorry." She said, "I didn't know…" Minato put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"It's alright" he said, "I know they are up there somewhere smiling and happy for me. I bet they would have been proud to."

"Shall we continue your training?" Hinata asked, hoping to change the subject only for Minato to shake his head 'no'.

"I pretty much understand everything from the scrolls your descendants have passed down so and I have a photographic memory on how to use the Rotation and your techniques, but I need to practice it some more before the trip beings." He said as he explained to Hinata as she was going to ask what trip he was talking about he told her of his planned trip to journey with Naruto to help record certain species of animals on an island, hiding the fact he has to keep an eye on him so that way things won't go sour. Just as he finished explaining to her, his stomach grumbled and he asked her for the directions to Ichiraku's which he thanked her for as she gave him some ryo to pay for the food and he was on his way.

* * *

*At Ichiraku's*

Minato was sitting at the far left of the stand chatting with two ninja that were there about what's currently going on while eating his miso ramen just when a poof sound was heard and he saw a blonde haired boy with blue eyes, whisker-shaped birthmarks, wearing an orange/black jumpsuit appear surprised at his own appearance.

"_So that's Naruto."_ Minato thought,"_Better keep an eye on him so he doesn't do anything stupid." _Minato watched as he saw one of the ninjas ask for Naruto's autograph and watched as the owner Ichiraku himself saved Naruto from the ninjas and served him his ramen.

As Naruto was eating his ramen he noticed a blue haired boy with eyes of a Hyuga eating ramen quietly ignoring the other ninjas who were talking and decided to make a small conversation with him.

"Hey," Naruto said, gaining the boy's attention. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" he asked.

"Minato Arisato." The boy said in a monotone voice. Soon they were chatting about random topics from pranks to fights to even perverted luck they seem to accidently find themselves into.

As they continued talking Minato felt a small bond between them, suddenly heard a voice in his head as time stopped and a new Arcane revealed itself, showing a young woman surrounded by an angel, a bull, an eagle, and a lion and the voice then said **'Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the World Arcana…' **_"Things are going to be interesting around here."_ Minato thought interested in this new Arcana.

* * *

Director: Cut!

21: That's a wrap folks! I'll right more next time!

Minato: Hey 21…

21: Yes?

Minato: What does the World Arcana do in this fic?

21: Well since most of the Personas save Izanagi-no-Okami are assigned to certain Arcana and there are no Personas left for this group I decided to alter its effects.

Minato: *raises eyebrow* What does it do?

21: When you create a new Persona, additional stat boosts are doubled, it has the effects of both Arms Master and Spells Master, and uses a special Persona from Persona 3 Fes that Naruto will use once during his battle against Kyuubi. And his Social Link has Persona's that are related to his world and you can create the special Persona he used and a few more special ones once you master his Social Link!

Minato: So what are the names of these Persona's?

21: That's a secret for another time! See ya!

-blip- End


	4. 3rd Hour: Just a normal day

21: Now this is getting interesting…

Minato: What is it this time?

21: This will be somewhat of a filler chapter with you training with Hinata to master the Hyuga techniques. And I might write what's happening with the others when you got sent into the past.

Minato: *stood up straight and grabs 21 by the collar* If any of them die…I'll kill you!

21: Don't worry; no one dies in your time because that will ruin everything! And one more thing, it's about the World Social Link's Personas…

Minato: *raises eyebrow* What is it?

21: There will be 2 Persona's for this Link and two have been unlocked.

Minato: *Now curious* Who are they?

21: Garra and the Ichibi of course! Since your Link with Naruto is Rank 1, you can only summon the Jinchurriki and the Biju of the Ichibi.

Minato: I see, and what would happen once I max out the World Arcana?

21: You must fuse all 9 Jinchurriki to create the 10th Jinchurriki and if you fuse all 9 Biju you get to create the Jubi!

Minato: …Wow, talk about overkill.

21: Best part is when you return to your time, you get to keep them and use them. Especially on the Reaper of course! Kukukukukuku…..

Minato: *grins evilly* You know how to make my day 21-san.

Naruto and Hinata: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Persona 3.

* * *

*At the Hyuga Compound*

Minato woke up from his bed at the guest room of the Hyuga Compound and changed into one of the robes that were there. Today he decided to go out and train after he ate breakfast. Once he went into the kitchen he greets Hinata who was cooking in there and decided on what technique Minato was going to practice with. Even though he has it mentally down, he needed to get the experience to get it right and he learned the hard way not to practice alone.

*Secret Author Technique-Flashback no Jutsu!*

Here we see Minato at training ground 7 practicing the Rotation, heavily exhausted and had chakra burn marks on parts of his body. "Okay, one last time." Minato panted as he focused on releasing chakra all over his body while spinning attempting to do the Rotation, only for it to explode on him. Just as he was losing consciousness from the explosion, he heard Hinata yelling out his name before passing out only to wake up at the Hyuga Compound with Hinata healing his wounds.

"I think it would be a lot better if you had someone work with you on this." Hinata said only for Minato to grunt and nod in agreement before falling asleep.

*Flashback no Jutsu Kai!*

"Are you ready for your training Minato-kun?" Hinata asked as Minato nodded and they both got into the Gentle Fist Stance.

"Either I get it right today or never." He said with determination in his eyes. He then gathered chakra in his pressure points as Hinata observed with her Byakugan to see if there are any mistakes. After she nodded that he was okay Minato started spinning and released the stored chakra all at once determined to get it right. After he finished the technique, Hinata nodded and told him to look at the small crater he made and after observing it, Hinata told him he perfected it faster than Neji did much to his surprise. It was already lunchtime so Minato went out to eat.

* * *

*Lunchtime*

(Persona 3 soundtrack: Afternoon Break)

*Restaurant District*

As Minato was walking around looking for something to eat, he notices Naruto coming towards him.

"Hey Minato, wanna get something to eat together?" Naruto asked with a friendly smile on his face.

"Sure," Minato said, "but no ramen today." Seeing Naruto was going to suggest ramen again only for Naruto to make a pouting face before thinking of somewhere else to eat.j

"Ah! I got it!" Naruto said, "How about the BBQ place Choji always eats at?" he asked.

Minato nodded and said "Sure, I always wondered how it tastes there."

*BBQ Restaurant*

(Persona 3 Soundtrack: Joy)

As Minato and Naruto were waiting for their food to be cooked on the grill, Naruto started to talk to him.

"So where are you from?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well…" Minato said trying to make sure not to spill anything that might make him reveal he was from the future. As fate was on his side, Choji and Shikamaru appeared and took a seat with them.

"So you're the new recruit that Hokage-sama was talking about." Shikamaru stated.

Minato chuckled and said "Yeah, and I'm new here so I'll try not to be troublesome Shikamaru-senpai." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the honorific but guessed that Minato was a rookie and he himself was someone of higher skill and was the one to be a leading model, but it would just be too troublesome for him.

Choji then introduced himself. "I'm Choji, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" he said before he started to pig out on the barbeque.

Minato chuckle and said "Like wise Choji, and you must be the second guy I met who is-" Naruto and Shikamaru quickly turned to Choji to see that he might explode if he heard the taboo word "fat" "-big boned." Finished Minato as Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji calmed down. They quickly ate their food before it got burnt and now they were dealing with one problem: who is going to pay the bill. They were arguing (mostly Naruto and Choji) and Minato gave an idea. "How about splitting it four-ways?" he asked. Getting nods from the rest as they paid the bill and went separate ways as Minato and Naruto went to the Hyuga Compound.

"So how is Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"If you have feelings for her then ask her yourself." Minato said in a teasing voice causing Naruto to blush a little.

"Well I was planning to give her a chance after I deal with Sasuke and Madara though." Naruto said.

"Well I wish you the best of luck then when the time comes." Minato said. Naruto smiled and they shook hands. "Thanks man." Naruto said. Once they got there Minato bid Naruto farewell and he felt his friendship with Naruto was getting closer.

**Rank Up! World Rank 2**

As Minato walked into the compound he saw Hinata practicing her Gentle Step Twin Lions Fist on a dummy that strangely resembles Neji for some reason but he put that aside as she noticed him. She asked how his day was been and he told her it was interesting. He told her he was going to bed and then fell on his futon thinking how his friends are and if they are alright.

* * *

/Scene change: Tartarus/

Junpei was recasting another Marakuja to increase Yukari's and Mitsuru's defenses as well as his own as the girls were focusing on healing and support while running from the Reaper who was currently chasing them.

"**Give it up you brats!**" the Reaper roared. "**Your leader is gone and now your all doomed to die here and now!**" as it attempted to attack them again only for it to hit in the head by Junpei's Persona Hermes.

"Keep moving guys!" Junpei yelled as they ran up the stairs hoping to find another transport while the Reaper was glaring at them angrily and continued to chase them _up_ the stairs.

/Back with Minato/

"_I hoped they can handle themselves till I find a way back home"_ he thought as he quickly feel asleep, preparing for the next training lesson from Hinata.

* * *

Director: CUT!

21: That was exhausting to right…

Minato: *depanned expression* 6 pages that bad?

21: Hey! You forget this is my first time writing a fic! And since you've increased the rank of the World Arcana you get to fuse Yugito Nii and the Nibi nyah!

Minato: *sweatdrops* Why did you imitate a cat?

21: *serious look* I like cats and kittens because they are cute.

Minato: ….ooookaaayyyy…

21: Well that's it folks! See ya soon!

-Bleep!-End


	5. 4th Hour: Attack of the Clones

21: This here is the second filler chapter before the "Naruto VS Kyuubi" so let's get this show on the road!

Minato: Hey 21…

21: Yes?

Minato: What's with the name of the chapter?

21: Because we are going to be seeing a lot of clones here in this chapter.

Minato: But why does it have to be named after _that_?

21: Eh, just for fun that's all.

Minato: *face palms*

Junpei: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Persona 3.

Director: Start!

* * *

*Morning*

Minato woke up from his bed looking out the windows seeing the sun's rays through his window before he closed it and decided to get ready for training. Changing into fresh, clean training robes and ate his breakfast that a Hyuga maid had left on his table. Minato sets out towards the Hyuga training grounds to finish training.

/Daytime/

(Persona 3 Soundtrack: When the Moon Reaches for the Stars)

Minato was panting slightly, he was busy creating Hinata's Chakra Needles to cut all the ropes that are holding a boulder that would block the flow of the waterfall revealing a hidden cavern that Hinata used to secretly train at the time before she helped Naruto find the Bikouchu bug and was feeling a little tired. So far he only managed to hit 7 out of 20 of the ropes.

"_I'm getting there,"_ Minato thought, _"but I'll need more training to get my aim right"_. Minato then paused from his training and tried to think of a faster way to finish his training by tomorrow before Naruto, Killer Bee and himself go to the island to help Naruto control the Kyuubi's chakra. _"Isn't there a faster way Naruto did this? What was that jutsu he used again to cut time down to get the Rasen-shuriken?"_ Minato thought. The more he tried to recall it the more frustrated he got before deciding to find Naruto and ask him for the technique. As if by luck, Naruto came by and noticed him.

"Hey Minato!" Naruto yelled getting his attention. "Training again I see." Naruto said grinning. Minato nodded his head and explained he was practicing Hinata's Chakra Needles technique and mentioned he needed more time to complete it but he was in a hurry. "Well that sucks." Naruto said.

"I know," Minato said. "But I need to master these techniques by tomorrow so I can prepare my stuff for the day after tomorrow." He said as Naruto gave him a curious look.

"What's going on after tomorrow?" Naruto asked, curious of what's going on.

"You and I are going to an island to help you control the Kyuubi's chakra." Minato said causing Naruto to go wide eyed at the knowledge.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked, getting a confused look from Minato.

"I thought I told Hinata to tell you who I am…looks like she forgot about that it seems." Minato sighed because of the agreement with her last night.

* * *

/Flashback no Jutsu! /

(Persona 3 Soundtrack: Iwatodai Dorm)

Minato was eating alone with Hinata discussing of what he was going to train in tomorrow till Minato decided to do something drastic. "Hinata," Minato said "I want you to tell Naruto I'm from the future here to help him." He said in a calm voice only for Hinata to freeze in shock and started to blush a little, thinking of how to talk to Naruto after her confession to him and is nervous about his answer. Apparently Minato noticed this and said "Don't worry, he doesn't know the truth about me yet and he said he would give you a chance after this was all over." Making Hinata to snap out of her daze and her blush got even redder about a chance to be with the boy she loves.

"But," she said "what would happen if he found out if you were his descendant and he never gave me the chance?" she said felling depressed that the future would be altered by Naruto's choice .

"Don't worry Hinata," Minato said with a determined look that Hinata saw that resembled Naruto's when he was battling Pain. "I'll make him understand, especially after reminding him of his mission to Roland whom my family in my time called "The Lost Tower" story where Naruto time-traveled and met his father and altered the past to save an entire city." He finished causing Hinata to gasp at what he said.

"He got to meet his father?" Hinata said shocked by what Minato said.

"Yes, and due to Naruto's Wild Card like nature he is the only one who can change everything for the greater good…or the greater evil." Minato said with a serious look. "But I'm sure that Naruto would understand, after all…" he paused as Hinata looked at him curiously. "if he didn't choose you then I would start to fade away from existence and maybe Madara would have taken over the world or something." He finished as he ate the last piece of his food.

"I'll try and tell him, and I just hope it wouldn't ruin our friendship." Hinata said.

"Good, but if I meet him first then I'll explain everything to him myself okay?" he asked as Hinata nodded in agreement. "Then I bid you a good night Hinata." He said bowing and left to go to sleep.

* * *

/Flashback no Jutsu Kai! /

(Persona 3 Soundtrack: Tranquility)

"And that's how it went." Minato said as he looked at the look at a wide-eyed Naruto.

"So let me get this straight," Naruto said "I married Hinata later on in my life, had kids who then had descendants who continued to listen to stories about me which then faded in time to a bedtime story that you listened to when you were a kid and to top it off you're my descendant?" he asked/screamed as Minato nodded.

"It shouldn't be odd," Minato said "after all you also traveled back in time to meet with a family member in the past, remember Roland?" he asked. After mentioning Roland Naruto remembered meeting his father in the flesh for once when he helped him and Princess Sarah save the kingdom and seal away the dangerous power of the leylines once and for all.

"Point taken." Naruto said until he realized something "What happened to Sasuke?" he asked, Minato just kept a poker face and said "You'll find out soon." Naruto was going to threaten him but realized that Minato gave him a clue, that he might have somehow saved Sasuke from the darkness and they worked together to stop Madara's plan once and for all. _"I just hope I did save him from the darkness and Madara's influence."_ Naruto thought"_But I won't know till I go!"_

"By the way…" Minato said, causing Naruto to look at him "…can you teach me the Kage Bushin no Jutsu?" he asked "Because that would help me finish my training a lot faster." He said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly like Naruto does. Only for Naruto to face fault and stand back up with a big grin on his face.

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically as for the next 10 minutes he taught Minato how to use and the effects of the Kage Bushin technique works. "Alright one more try!" Naruto said.

Minato performed the hand sign and with all his might he gathered chakra and yelled out "Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" The effect was instant, 2,000 clones of Minato appeared and like the original, they all shared the same grin that was as big as Naruto's. "Okay boys time to work!" the original Minato said as the others saluted and started to work on the Chakra Needles and the Protection of the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms technique. Naruto just whistled impressed by the progress the clones were doing and motioned towards the original with a plan in mind.

"If you're my descendant then you're going to need the family trademark jutsu." Naruto said with a grin that resembled a fox's causing Minato to go wide-eyed.

"D-Do you mean?" Minato stuttered in awe.

"Yep, the Rasengan!" Naruto yelled doing the Good Guy pose. Naruto told him to wait and have his clones finish training and one by one, the clones disappeared. Minato had to put a hand on his head after feeling a small headache but he suddenly smiled that he finally perfected _BOTH_ techniques in just one day.

"I'm ready to learn when you are Naru-ojisan." Minato said with a smirk as Naruto got a tick mark.

"Hey I'm not old you know! So don't call me that!" Naruto yelled only for Minato to smile.

"But technically you're older than me more than a millennium so it fits you well." Minato said with a playful smirk as Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but only when we are alone and away from public eye." Naruto said as Minato nodded his head and punched the air in victory causing Naruto to chuckle how Minato sometimes reminded him of himself. Naruto then gives Minato a water balloon and was about to explain how to pop it only for Minato to already pop it in the span of 5 seconds he got the balloon in his hand. "H-How did-"Naruto said only for Minato to beat him to the punch.

"The 'Hunt for Tsunade' part was my favorite." Minato said. "Especially when you blew Kabuto into a boulder when you perfected the Rasengan and winning Tsunade's bet." Minato said. Naruto nodded his head remembering everything he did in learning the Rasengan and he mentally winced at the painful side effects from the chakra burns he had from trying to pop the balloons and rubber balls. Remembering the rubber ball part Naruto pulled out a bag full of them and watched as Minato popped every one of them in half an hour without the use of a clone. Minato was starting to sweat and feel exhausted due to creating so many clones and constant training it was starting to hurt as he finally fell on his back after popping the last ball.

"Hey Minato," Naruto said gaining his attention "want to go and get some ramen?" he asked. Minato was tired to say anything so he nodded as Naruto helped him up and they went on a walk to Ichiraku.

* * *

/Afternoon/

*Ichiraku*

(Persona 3 Soundtrack: Joy)

Naruto and Minato came in and they both ordered pork ramen and decided to chat only for Iruka to come in when they were about to talk.

"Ah Naruto, long time no see!" Iruka said

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said with joy. He then points to Minato "This is my new friend Minato, and he's from the future!" causing Minato to widen his eyes as Iruka laughs.

"Yeah, and I'm the son of a Feudal Lord." Iruka said in a joking manner as Minato sweat dropped at the statement and quickly whispered in Naruto's ear not to tell anyone that he's from the future. "So you've been getting into trouble yet again Naruto." He said with a look in his eye that Naruto recognizes due to seeing it when he gets caught doing a prank.

Naruto chuckled nervously and said "Well usually trouble always finds me."

Minato decided to join in and said "But he's got friends by his side to help him out when he needs it." He finished as Naruto nodded in agreement as he was finishing his ramen.

"Yeah, with friends like Minato and the others there's no way I would lose!" he exclaimed

"I won't lose either with my friends by my side." Minato said

"Because…" Naruto started

"Because…" Minato said following Naruto

"My friends are my power! And I'm theirs!" Naruto and Minato shouted in synch. They looked at each other and then all three laughed. (**A/N**_**:**_ My favorite quote by certain characters)

"Well it's time for me to go back to teaching again." Iruka said "But I'll see you guys soon. Got it memorized?" he asked while pointing his index finger to his head. Iruka then paid for his ramen and waved to the boy's goodbye.

* * *

/Evening/

*Training Ground 9*

Minato had finally done it; he has mastered the Rasengan without the use of a Kage Bushin and is now destroying a poor tree that was nearby to test it as the tree fell to the ground.

"You did it!" Naruto said with pride in his voice as he was weeping anime tears.

"Yeah, but now I have to do the hardest part of the Rasengan." Minato said as Naruto nodded

"Yep, it's time for the elemental training." Naruto said as Minato sighed "Don't worry Minato." He said "Tomorrow we'll test your affinity and have your clones do the training while we get to know more about each other." Naruto said. Minato could feel the bond between them were getting stronger

**Rank Up! World Rank 3**

Minato looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting late. "See ya tomorrow Minato!" Naruto yelled as he ran off.

*Hyuga Compound*

When Minato came home, he told Hinata Naruto's reaction to the truth and it seemed that he didn't mind at all which made Hinata smile happily as she heard they were bonding during their training and wished him the best of luck at the elemental training. Minato thanked her and went off to bed waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

Director: Cut!

21: Wow, I have never written this much before.

Minato: Well it's because you're improving with your writing 21.

21: True, now you get to fuse the Sanbi Jinchurriki and the Sanbi Biju!

Minato: Nice.

21: These two will help you make your enemies attack each other making it a good escape plan or to take down enemies faster your choice.

Minato: So what's next?

21: The final filler chapter before moving on to the island where the Naruto VS Kyuubi would take place.

Minato: What am I going to do when Naruto faces Kyuubi?

21: Simple, you're going to use your Persona's to help take down Kyuubi.

Minato: Seriously?

21: Yup, and you get to use BOTH your Persona and ninjutsu as well.

Minato: *grinning like a madman* I'm gonna enjoy this!

21: You will and see ya next time folks!

-Blip-End


	6. 5th Hour: Clone Wars

21: This is going to be my first time attempting it.

Minato: Attempting what?

21: Replies to the review of course! *fans himself in Kisuke Urahara style*

Minato: *sweat drop* Should have guessed.

21: Review time!

**Seconda etapa: **Thanks!

**Azure Winter: **Thanks for liking my story, it was inspired by the new Naruto Shippuden movie called the Lost Tower and from reading the new chapters of Naruto gave me this idea since I'm a Persona fan. Combine the two and behold! My first crossover fic! And yes, Minato is dangerous this time, especially when he will finally add elemental affinities to the Rasengan.

Minato: That would explain everything so far about my connection between Naruto and why am I able to learn all of these jutsu faster than Naruto?

21: Because unlike Naruto, you use your brain since you are a **Charismatic. Badass. Genius**. Now onto the next review!

**Ignisha:** Well Minato has what Naruto doesn't, a brain.

Naruto: Hey I resent that!

Minato: *chuckles* Junpei's line has been stolen by Naruto of all people *starts laughing*

21: Now where was I? Ah yes, Ignisha's review. For his elemental affinity? Since Minato is a descendant of Naruto's who is the second Rikudo Sennin he would have all normal elemental affinities including the Yin, Yang, even Yin-Yang styles.

Minato: Why do I get the feeling that my elemental affinity is going to be extremely dangerous?

21: Because after the incident 10 years ago when you lost your parents gave you a power boost from unknown origin at the time, it allows you to use….mixed results.

Minato: *wide eyed* You don't mean?

21: Yep, _those_ elements! But first you must do the required elemental training for the basic ones you have before going onto _those_ elements.

Minato: *grins like a lunatic* You sure know how to make me happy sometimes you know that?

21: Yup, and if I get around 50 reviews, then I might do a sequel with you still having the ability to use chakra in _your_ timeline.

Minato: *Cheshire Cat grin* This is heaven right?

21: I wish it was but sadly no. So who's going to do disclaimer?

Tobi: *appears out of nowhere waving his arms* Tobi would! Because Tobi is a good boy!

21: *laughs* Alright Tobi, you can do it.

Tobi: Yay! Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto-san or Persona 3! Now maybe Deidara would say that Tobi is a-

*BOOM!*

Deidara: Like hell I would say something that stupid, un!

Director: Start!

*Hyuga Compound*

* * *

/Morning/

Minato woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the morning and got out of bed to stretch and yawn and got dressed to go get breakfast. As he went to the dining room he notices a note on the table from Hinata. "_I'm going to be gone today for a mission so there's food in the kitchen ready for you, just warm it up and have a nice day.-Hinata"_ Minato went to the kitchen and noticed flavored rice balls on the counter that were freshly made and a note saying it was for Minato. He ate the rice balls slowly and carefully due to a rush of flashbacks of eating Fuuka's cooking and noticed how similar their personalities are now that he thought about it. After he finished eating he went out to town to see if he could find Naruto.

/Daytime/

*Ichiraku Ramen Stand*

Minato was looking for Naruto to see if he was here as Naruto himself on the other side of the village was looking for Minato. Minato asked Teuchi the owner of the stand if he's seen Naruto only to say that he'll be here any minute to get his ramen. Right after he said that Naruto came in tired from looking for Minato who was there but was not noticed as Naruto sat down to eat.

"Hey Naruto." Minato said getting Naruto's attention.

"There you are Minato!" Naruto said, "I've been looking for you so we could test for you elemental affinities!" he yelled with joy and excitement as Minato smirked.

"So what took you so long to find me?" Minato asked while Naruto tried to think up of an excuse

"Well I uh…." Naruto started before he got an idea and decided to use it "I got lost on the road to life." He said while Minato sweat dropped at the excuse.

*Meanwhile with Kakashi*

Kakashi had suddenly felt happy all the sudden that he put away his book and started doing a victory dance much to everyone's confusion as Gai appeared.

"HELLO KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL! WHAT'S WITH YOUR YOUTHFUL DANCING!" Gai yelled out.

"Hm, you say something?" Kakashi asked.

*back with Naruto and Minato*

Naruto had suddenly got a feeling he just made somebody happy when he just used the lamest excuse he never thought would work.

"Well," Minato said "For the record, I blame Kakashi for corrupting you." He finished with Naruto leaving a sweatdrop. "But since you mentioned elemental affinities I'll forgive you." Minato said making Naruto smile.

"Great! Let's go to the training ground where I practiced my wind affinity!" Naruto yelled as he started running with Minato following him at the same pace which soon became a race that ended in a draw. "Man Minato you're a beast!" Naruto said panting a little.

"Well I am the fastest on the Track Team." Minato said recalling his time with Kaz. Naruto then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Minato.

"Just pour chakra in it and let's see what you've got." Naruto said with excitement in his voice. Minato put chakra in the paper and the effects were instant, the paper was cut into _seven_ pieces; one piece was burnt, one piece was crinkled, one piece turned to dust, one pieced got soaked, one pieced was split into two, and the last two pieces were odd because one was glowing yellow and another was glowing black. "Woah!" Naruto exclaimed being surprised at this. "You've got all 5 elements and two I haven't seen before!" he finished with extreme excitement "But I don't know anyone who can teach you the elements besides the wind one since I know it." Naruto said as Minato sighed in disappointment. "But we might as well teach you how to use wind huh?" he said with a grin and it brightened Minato's mood as he looked up with a smile. "Let's see here…" Naruto said looking at a tree. "Can you make 500 clones for this?" Naruto asked as Minato created 500 without feeling exhausted. "Man I know you have insane chakra levels but this is ridiculus!" Naruto shouted.

"Well maybe it's like a bloodline for the Uzumaki's to have high levels of chakra?" Minato guessed as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Alright men, it's time to train!" Minato told his clones as they lined up and saluted saying "Sir yes sir!" as they marched towards the tree and each clone took one leaf and focused their chakra trying to cut it in half.

"Come on Minato, let's go and hang out while they are training." Naruto said.

"Hang on a minute." Minato said as he turned towards his clones "Once your done each of you dispel one at a time!" he ordered as they responded with a salute and continued with their training.

* * *

/Afternoon/

*Hokage Monument*

(Persona 3 Soundtrack: Joy)

"Soooooo….. Minato, what is it like in the future?" Naruto asked.

"Well in the future, there are no shinobi, no chakra, and no bloodlines there. But there are still wars but they rarely happen in Japan after World War II. We all usually rely on technology to help us in everyday life, from entertainment to help us with our jobs, making them faster and easier to do." Minato explained as Naruto nodded understanding it for once.

"Do they still make ramen?" Naruto asked.

Minato laughed at the question and said "Yes, they still serve ramen, and even Ichiraku still stands in my time with new flavors that are absolutely to die for." Minato explained imagining eating from the secret menu he and his family have access to.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked wide-eyed making Minato to chuckle at the similarities with Junpei.

"Yup, and it's a family run food chain restraint that's one of the best places to eat noodles." Minato said causing Naruto to daydream about the new flavors of ramen they have…only for Minato to snap him out of it.

"So what do you do with friends?" Naruto asked making Minato think about exploring Tartarus and destroying Shadows with their Personas causing him to sweat drop and think of an excuse.

"We explore areas we don't know and solve mysteries." Minato lied hoping that Naruto would believe the lie.

"So what kind of mysteries do you solve?" Naruto asked as Minato mentally patted himself in the back fooling Naruto that easily.

"Well we tend to be on the supernatural side and save people who are kidnapped by evil spirits." Minato lied smoothly and was rewarded with a shaking and stuttering Naruto who is muttering about ghosts being scary.

"Wow, you must be extremely brave just to be able to face ghosts without being traumatized by their tricks and taking over your bodies." Naruto said shockingly as Minato shook his head no.

"You have a fox spirit inside you and people who can enter someone's mind and take over their enemies bodies. Nothing new to me." Minato said in a bored voice as Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You have a point there Minato." Naruto said.

"I stand correct then." Minato said before he got an eye twitch. "It seems my clones have perfected the leaf cutting part and in less than 2 hours." Minato said while looking at his watch much to Naruto's dismay.

"Awww come on!" Naruto shouted, "First mastering the Rasengan in less than a few hours and now same for the elemental training! So uncool!" Naruto yelled.

"Well in my time we focus on both being smart and staying physically strong Naruto-jisan." Minato said with a smirk as Naruto looked at him.

"So basically because you are smart and still train you were able to master this stuff like it was kid's stuff?" Naruto asked as Minato nodded his head in a yes. "Kuso!" Naruto yelled, felling pathetic at it before deciding to change the subject. "Now you have to cut a waterfall in half." Naruto grumbled, clearly annoyed that his descendant was better at learning jutsu than himself.

"Alright then." Minato said as he went to the training ground and prepared to use his wind chakra to cut the waterfall without a clone to help him.

"You're not going to use Kage Bushin?" Naruto asked confused.

"No I'm not." Minato replied, "Because I want to test this out by myself and see if I can push myself to the limit." Minato said as Naruto nodded in agreement seeing he too wanted to push himself to the limit to save Sasuke from his darkness.

*one hour later*

Minato panted, feeling tired from his successful attempt to cut a waterfall with only his chakra only to sweat drop with Naruto as his chakra cut pass the waterfall and removed the top layer of the falls. "I think I overdid it." Minato said.

"Geez you think?" Naruto sarcastically asked. "Well since you got that down, let's get some dango and then practice on adding your wind affinity to the Rasengan later." Naruto said with Minato agreeing with him and they both left for the dango stand and having a discussion about a prank Minato thought of, and Naruto paled at what Minato was thinking but with clever words from Minato, Naruto agreed like an idiot with a grin to match his personality.

*dango stand*

Anko was having a nice day. She got to play with new toys suggested to her by some mysterious note forgotten by someone which she took the pleasure of testing out with her "friends", scared the living daylights out of her assigned team of genin which she happily failed them after they immediately discovered that she was their sensei, and now she is happily eating dango not even noticing that someone was behind her and was speaking in a foreign accent.

"G'day mates! We've traveled here in Konohagakure no Sato to look for a very rare creature. Oh! There she is now! Here we have the rare and endangered _sexyashellus Serpensus_, otherwise known as Mitarashi Anko. She doesn't appear to know I'm here yet, so I'll try to get in a little closer."

Anko immediately jumped up and turned around to kill the guy who is imitating her favorite deceased idol Steve Irwin and kick the crap out of him for insulting his memory by attempting to do a human version of a wildlife documentary. The mysterious man always eludes her sight and is always making comments that were making her blood boil with anger which civilians who were watching it in humor leave in fear as they know what happens when you encounter a wild, enraged Anko. It involves lots of snakes and a lot of crying men in the end. She threw a kunai and then it hit something causing a loud cracking noise and some weird buzzing, then the sound of a person cursing up a storm that made Anko blush at the levels of a certain Hyuga girl.

"Crikey, she just destroyed one of the cameras! You alright there?" There was a small voice saying he's alright. "You're good? Alright, I think it's time to go. Well, mates, today's been a very special day, indeed. We've learned a bit about one of the rarest creatures in the world, and we've had some very close calls. But we've gotten out unharmed and undeterred, not something many people can say. I even got to outrun her speed, how's that for an experience? We've got more adventures comin' up, so, until next time, folks!"

Anko then heard 'poof' noises where she threw her kunai and found it with a note containing 900,000 ryo and a letter saying _"Thank you for letting us documenting you Anko! This money is your paycheck for helpn' us out! See ya soon!"_ Anko tried to find the name of the person on the letter only to give up and look at the bright side, she got free money for sake and dangos!

* * *

*training ground*

Minato was smiling like he had just found the fountain of youth while Naruto looked exhausted and sore. "We made it" Naruto panted as he fell to the floor exhausted.

Minato smirked and told him that he was going to work on the Fuuton: Rasengan and will be back in an hour (which will give Naruto enough time to recover from messing with Anko) and began training at the top of the once-use-to-be waterfall.

*2 hours later*

Naruto got up and stretched his back and looked at where Minato was training at. He heard a familiar screeching noise and immediately ran towards Minato _"That idiot! He's not going to try what I think-"_ his train of thought ended when he saw Minato holding a Rasen-Shuriken without any clones and then Minato threw it and it only went up to half an acre before exploding. Minato sighed in annoyance and muttered that he'll have to keep trying till he could throw it till it reached a full acre before trying anything else and noticed Naruto staring at him with his eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets.

"You're awake now." Minato said, "Geez did you have to sleep _2 hours_ to recover?" Naruto grew a tick mark and was about to yell at him about tempting to use the Rasen-Shuriken only to realize that he was _throwing_ it.

"H-how did-"He stuttered only for Minato to finish for him.

"I throw that? I had to put my chakra control at its peak just to use it truth be told." Minato said catching his breath.

Naruto was extremely annoyed that Minato was being a _genius_ again and immediately created 100 clones. "I'm _so_ going to kick your ass for that." Naruto said only for Minato to create a 100 clones as well.

"Bring it on." Minato said as they all charged. It was chaotic, jutus were launched, explosions appeared out of nowhere effectively destroying the training ground.

* * *

*Meanwhile in Heaven*

Deidara looked down at Konoha and smiled as his partner Sasori noticed that. "What are you staring at?" Sasori asked.

"I thought I heard an explosion and someone trying to imitate my art un." Diedara said only for Sasori to shake his head.

"True art is eternal, not a fleeting moment like you." He said as he and Deidara had a glaring match that you can see the lightning coming from their eyes.

* * *

*With Minato and Naruto*

Minato and Naruto were on their backs breathing from using too much chakra in that last technique by using their own Fuuton: Rasengan against each other. Minato laughed out loud and said "I haven't had a fight like that in years!" he yelled. "Thanks for the fight Naruto, it was a blast!"

*In Heaven*

"Ha! In your face Sasori!* Deidara said pointing to him. "I knew someone would use my line someday and I won the bet so payup!" Sasori grumbled about kids loving explosives before handing him money.

*With Naruto and Minato*

"Yeah," Naruto said smirking, "that was one awesome battle, let's do that again next time!" he shouted. They stood up and shook hands.

"This is only the beginning Naruto." Minato said, "Because this is the start of the Clone Wars." Naruto nodded.

"Next time, we'll see whose clones are better." Naruto said as they bashed fists together. Minato felt the bond between them intensified.

**Rank up! World Rank 4!**

"See ya next time Minato!" Naruto said as he ran off to eat ramen. Minato decided to go back home and rest.

* * *

*Hyuga Compound*

As Minato came back, he noticed that no one was home yet so he went to the bathing area and got washed up from that intense duel with Naruto and cooked dinner for himself and then went to bed for a brand new day.

Director: Cut!

21: Now that was a blast huh?

Minato: Indeed, now we are going to the island and deal with the Kyuubi once and for all huh?

21:Yup, and Naruto gets a one-time deal and uses a unique Persona that you will one day wield.

Minato: What is it?

21: That's a secret! *turns towards screen* See you guys later!

Minato: *waves to audience* Chiao!

-Blip-End


	7. 6th Hour: Sharing the Painful Past

21: It's time for the Confining the Jinchurriki Arc at last!

Minato: So me and Naruto will team up against Kyuubi?

21: Yup, and you'll help him confront his darkness as well as you suppressing a menacing force inside of you.

Minato: What?

21: You'll see when the time comes, Bee would you do the honor?

Bee: Sure yo! Fan of Fanics21 does not own Naruto or Persona 3; if he did he would be number 1!

Director: Action!

* * *

*Hyuga Compound*

/Morning/

Minato woke up early today, he got up and dressed up in his ninja outfit designed for usual chunin to wear while wearing his headband stitched on his right sleeve. He greeted Hinata as he hurried and ate his breakfast and left telling her that he'll keep an eye on Naruto and make sure he doesn't do something dangerous and stupid again.

/Daytime/

*Kumo Boat*

Minato was busy explaining to Naruto the difference between an octopus and a squid by the shape of their heads which he needed to draw pictures to get it through his head and to his surprised it actually worked.

"So Minato," Naruto said "What's your family like?" He asked. Minato was quiet and looked up at the sky with a faraway look but Naruto noticed there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Sorry I didn't-"Naruto said trying to apologize only for Minato to raise his hand.

"It's alright," Minato said "I don't remember much about them but I could tell you about my younger fraternal twin sister Hamuko Arisato." Minato said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"You have a younger twin?" he asked as Minato nodded his head yes.

"Yes, she was different in me in personality and looks, in fact I have a picture of her before she and my parents died in the crash." Minato said as he took out his wallet and showed Naruto his family picture. Here Naruto saw his parents; the father had brown hair and red eyes and seemed to look bored while Minato's mother from Naruto's point of view looked just like Hinata but with a more cheerful expression on her face. He then looked at the twins; Minato was in an elementary boy's black school uniform with a bored expression and figured he had his father's personality while he looked at Hamuko's picture; she had her father's brown hair and red eyes but had a very cheerful expression in the photo while wearing a red female elementary school uniform. Naruto thought she looked like a sweet little angel that warmed others hearts just by being around them.

"So you are alone to?" Naruto asked sadly only for Minato to shake his head no.

"No, all of my friends in SEES are like family to me and I will never feel alone as I can feel my connections with them are still there. To me, my bonds are precious to me." Minato said as Naruto nodded his head in agreement with him.

"The same is with me, if things were different; I wonder…would you still be sent back? Would I still have my parents alive, that is if my mom is alive or not." Naruto said.

"Actually you'll see your mother really soon somehow," Minato said "Because a mother's love is very powerful and before you know it, you might get the chance to see her for once." As the words left his mouth Naruto seemed to brighten up.

"I bet your family would be proud of how you've become Minato." Naruto said.

"I bet so to, and I bet Hamuko is having fun with her new friends somewhere in the other side." Minato said. Minato felt he and Naruto were sharing a painful part of their past and felt their bonds strengthen.

**Rank Up! World Rank 5!**

* * *

*meanwhile in a different timeline*

Hamuko Arisato was walking with Yukari talking about their family until she sneezed unexpectedly.

"Bless you Hamuko." Yukari said. "I guess someone is talking about you then."

"I think it was my big brother wishing me good luck with dealing with the Shadows with you guys." Hamuko replied with a faraway look in her eyes as she stared into the sky with a smile.

* * *

*Back with Minato and Naruto*

"Be careful Naruto." Minato said "This Island is an animal paradise and most humans tend to be killed here, call it the 'Island of Death' since its similar to training ground 44 with the animals." He said as Naruto looked at him with a sweat drop.

"Great, just like the Chunin Exams all over again!" Naruto yelled. As they neared the island Naruto noticed that Minato was right, he saw lots of skeletons of both humans AND animals in plain sight that Naruto thought it was like he was in a death trap until he noticed tentacles rising out of the ocean trying to attack the boat and saw a creature's head rise out to the surface. At first he thought it was the 'octopus' the Elder Toad Sage mentioned but noticed it's head was more triangle shaped due to Minato explaining differences and realized they were dealing with a squid and pre pared to summon his clones to attack it when a Usi Oni appeared at took it out. Noticing it had tentacles he counted its arms and then he realized it was the 'octopus' he was looking for as he noticed that there was a man on its head.

"You're late! You stupid idiots!" the man said as he was soon revealed to be the terrible rapper of Kumo known as Killer Bee.

* * *

Director: Break time!

21: This is a short chapter mentioning Minato's Sister Hamuko Arisato, the Female Main Character from Persona 3 Portable and an extra rank up in the World Social Link.

Minato: So when do I face this creature?

21: When Naruto is dealing with Dark Naruto, but you will be facing something familiar in your time era.

Minato: I see. Well I guess it's good that my little sis finally makes an appearance here at least.

21: If I were to do a third fic after this fic's sequel Naruto will meet here and she'll develop the World Social Link with him and Naruto will mention you once in a while when talking to her.

Minato: So I will never be a memory?

21: Nope, you'll live on in your sister's heart.

Minato: That's good,*turns to audience*See you all in the next chapter!

21: See you guys later!

-Blip-End


	8. 7th Hour: Messing with my Shadow

21: It's time now Minato.

Minato: For what?

21: Come on you know what I'm talking about. *uses Yamato's Ghoul Eyes technique on Yukari* **Facing the darkness within you!**

Yukari:*Screams and punches 21 into the floor* What's the matter with you?

21:*gets up* Geez you have no sense of humor don't you?

Yukari: *eye twitch* Because you scared me.

Minato: No, because he did the same thing Naruto did in Part 1 episode 101 "Gotta See Gotta Know, Kakashi sensei's true face!"

21: Wow, you know your Naruto stuff Minato.

Minato: Thank you.

Yukari: *rolls her eyes* So are you guys going to do the reviews?

21: Thank you Yuka-tan! Reviews!

Yukari: Whatever *leaves*

**Ignisha:** I don't think it was rapping that time when Bee came to save them dude.

**Azure Winter**: Yup, Hamuko got an appearance in her timeline but Naruto will see her soon after my sequel to this fic.

Minato & Naruto: WHAT?

21: You heard me, and the third one is a true happy ending for both Minato _and_ Hamuko.

Minato:…..your too nice.

21: Of course. After all your endings made me teary-eyed at the end and I hoped that both you and your sister appear again in the Persona series which would bring joy to your fans.

Minato: Me and my sister have fans?

21: Yup, look *points to audience who start cheering for Minato and Hamuko who came in*

Hamuko: Wow! I can't believe I have fans too!

Minato: Me to.

21: Yup and **Azure Winter,** Minato is going to be a true Wild Card now and he's gonna rock the future when he makes a 'comeback' on the Reaper once the war against Madara ends.

Minato: Wow.

Hamuko: Man, you get all the good stuff nee-san.

21: Don't worry, you'll get training from Naruto in the third fic.

Hamuko: *bows* Thank you!

21: Your so polite, wish all girls were as kind as you. Now for my friend who is also doing a Naruto-Persona 3 crossover….**Sapphire09!**

**Sapphire09:** No problem, things happen so I can understand. And thanks for congratulating me on my first fic! And I've been getting better every time I write a new chapter. Everything starts small before it grows into a masterpiece.

Minato: What was that, a philosopher's comment?

21: Very funny Minato. And yes **Sapphire09**, I added some OOC for Minato since we can't have him leaving with the same expression of boredom and tiredness because this is life and death we are dealing with, that and it's his first time time traveling.

Minato: True.

21: Now let's get this fic rockin'!

Hamuko: Fan of Fanfics21 Does not own Naruto or Persona 3

Director: ACTION!

* * *

Minato, Naruto and Yamato watched as the Usi Oni shrunk and transformed into a man wielding a giant bandaged sword on his back.

"Hey! Yo octopus man thanks!" Naruto said as Killer Bee looked at him and Minato decided to put on his headphones and was listening to a soundtrack called Be Somewhere. As the introductions were over with, Minato noticed that Gai was looking seasick much to his amusement and joy since he won't have to hear that annoying rant of youth for a while and got off the boat with everyone else and meet the wildlife there. The giant gorilla reminded him of King Kong which he inwardly chuckled at seeing the resemblances through the scars they have. While Naruto went to talk to Bee on how to control the Kyuubi, Minato went with Yamato to relax in the hut while listening to Discotheque on his headphones with a little dance to it since he couldn't do it in public back in his own time much to his annoyance. Went he notice Yamato heading towards the door and took off his headphones to listen what they were saying and guessed they were on their way to the Falls of Truth he heard about, he told them he was coming with them to get some entertainment. Once they got there, Minato noticed a platform in the middle of the pond and listened as Naruto was told to sit there and close his eyes and he could "see the truth" and then tried to recall something.

"_Weird,"_ Minato thought"_what is that important detail about this place that was in the story? Something about facing the darkness in your heart…sounds like something from Kingdom Hearts if you ask me."_ He had lost his trail of thought when he heard Yamato and Motoi started to talk.

"What's going on?" Yamato asked, confused at what's going on while Motoi explained to him that Naruto is facing another Naruto in another world within them which made Minato curious.

"_Maybe I should see if I have any hatred inside myself…that way I can be at peace and help Naruto control Kyuubi."_ Minato thought as he noticed Naruto got up and explained what happened there. Motoi then told him that he couldn't control the Kyuubi until he defeated Dark Naruto once and for all.

"If you guys don't mind," Minato said getting all three his attention "I'm going to find my darkness and see if I can find peace with it." He said with a Fai D. Flourite happy-go-lucky smile as they all nodded dumbly at the weird smile he had. As Motoi explained what happened to Bee when they were younger, Minato sat on the platform and closed his eyes.

* * *

*Mindscape-Tartarus-Final Block*

When Minato opened his eyes again, he noticed the atmosphere was similar to the Dark Hour and saw he was in a weird place with the hallways made what seemed to be marble.

"Hm, not bad for a mindscape." Minato said as he looked around and made his way to the stairs only to see himself with yellow eyes.

"**Greetings,"** the Minato counterpart said **"I've been waiting for you and you know who I am already, for you are the weakest of them all."** It said with its voice sounded corrupted.

"What do you mean weak?" Minato asked as the counterpart chuckled insanely.

"**You failed to save your family, you couldn't save your friends from the Reaper, and you couldn't even save yourself."**It said in a taunting voice as it continued **"I suppose I can do better than you, after all…I AM you."** As he chuckled.

"Well I have many regrets, and you are the true me so I must make my resolution here and now!" Minato said as he brought his sword into existence and the Dark Minato did the same thing.

"**I've got something better in mind."** Dark Minato said as black fog surrounded him and he took on the appearance of a robed figure with a sword and had a skull mask that made it look like Death was **smiling** at him. **"What better way than to take on the appearance of the creature that took your family 10 years ago!"** It said as it roared and made Minato wide-eyed. (A/N: Persona 3 fans, you should recognize this form of a certain Shadow when he lost to you-know-who)

"Then it's payback time pal!" Minato said as he drew his Evoker out and aimed it at his head commencing the battle as the area warped out for the fight.

* * *

(Persona 4 Soundtrack: I'll Face Myself)

"**I am a Shadow, the true self. Don't even bother trying to defy fate. Death awaits you!"** Shadow Minato said.

"Well not everything is set in stone, now come on! Your history pal!" Minato yelled out. (A/N: guess what line that the "Your History Pal" came from and I might tell you what happens _after_ Minato beats Shadow Minato. Hint: It was a popular PlayStation 1 game)

"**Then let's see what do you have what it takes to be a leader!"** Shadow Minato said as he summoned Palladion to use Fatal End on Minato who quickly dodged it.

"What the-You can summon Personas to?" Minato asked in shock as Shadow Minato invisibly grinned.

"**Indeed, using the negative emotions of your friends I could harness it and use their Personas against them and I can easily switch between them at will just like you."** He said as Minato gritted his teeth in anger.

"_Great, I really am fighting myself and with my own friends Personas as well, wait a minute…"_ Minato thought as he used his Evoker and summoned Odin to cast Thunder Reign on Shadow Minato causing it to be knocked down and had been shocked by the attack. Minato then changed Personas and unleashed Siegfried onto him causing more damage to Shadow Minato.

"**Why you little brat! You'll pay for that!"** Shadow Minato yelled as he summoned Penthesilea that casted a Bufula on Minato that caused some damage to Minato. Minato then used Power Charge while avoiding another Bufula being launched at him. **"Stay still you annoying brat!"** Shadow Minato roared in annoyance only for Minato to say the most annoying thing in all of time.

"But Minato didn't do anything wrong since Minato is a good boy!" he yelled while wearing Tobi's mask.

/meanwhile in a secret hideout/

Madara had just finished getting the Rinnegan from Nagato's corpse when he had the sudden urge to destroy that ruined mask of Tobi he had thrown away once and for all.

/Back with Minato and his Shadow/

Shadow Minato had an eye twitch while looking at the mask Minato was wearing. **"I'm going to freaking murder you and that mask."** He said only for Minato to whine like a little kid to his annoyance.

"But what did Minato do to you?" Minato asked while mentally thanking himself for having created the mask and was silently snickering inside said mask. "Because Minato has to finish this quick so he could be on time like a good boy should." And was visibly trembling with laughter as his Shadow counterpart was literally steaming hot air from where his ears were suppose to be. Minato couldn't resist and decided to add one more little push. "Ahh, Deidara-sempai is angry." This caused Shadow Minato to give him the biggest glare he had as he decided to try and cut Minato into two with his sword only for Minato to run away like a little kid.

"**I'm gonna kill you Tobi, un!"** Shadow Minato said as he chased Minato around the place only to fall into a hole in the middle of the hallway and kept hitting floors as he continued falling down till he hit the 1st floor.

Minato winced as he saw the body imprint from the 169th floor "Ooohh that's gotta hurt." Minato said as he used a teleporter to get to the first floor to see Shadow Minato on his last legs already. "I should thank the classic American cartoons for the ideas." Minato said to himself as he slashed at his dark half and quickly dodged a swipe from him as he got up and used Castor's more powerful attacks and Minato recalled that he didn't have a weakness at all. "I sure wish Fuuka was here to analyze him and Yukari for the healing and Junpei or Akihiko for the physical attacks. Even Aigis for her stat boosting skills sound nice." Minato said as he dodged the attacks. Minato then switched Personas and used a Mind Charge before quickly summoning Surt to use Ragnorak on Shadow Minato and noticed its leg was injured from the fall and he threw his sword like a dart and it destroyed its leg causing it to fall on its back. Minato grinned and summoned 100 clones "Time for an all out attack boys!" he yelled as they all charged in causing anime clouds to form over the fight and Minato and his Shadow were still standing. But the attack did so much to the Shadow it fell face down on the ground before black fog escaped its body and it became normal again. "Game Over." Minato said as the Shadow turned into whisks of dark smoke that turned into a door which made the key in his pocket glow a velvet color before Minato inserted the key in and went inside to find an acquaintance there waiting for him.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room my dear young man." Said Igor, master of the Velvet Room.

* * *

Director: Cut!

21: Never try writing fics late at night again! It's messin up my writing!

Minato: You have no idea, and how come my fight with my Shadow half was short?

21: I'm not that much of a fighting scene person, but if I did have someone who knows of Persona 3 _AND_ Naruto then I would ask them to do the fighting scene, but for now I'll have to think of it as I go along.

Minato: *sighs* Alright then. *turns to screen* If there is anyone who knows both Naruto and Persona 3 and is willing to write the fighting scenes for 21 since he lacks in that department please send us a message and we'll see what you can do and decide who's scene is better and put them in the fic.

21: And guess what. Midnight is just around the corner here.

Minato: No kidding and you'll be sleeping through all the action, AGAIN.

21: One needs sleep to function right and it would help me think. If ANYONE is willing to help me with the fighting scene between Minato and his Shadow half, please send me a message and we can sort it out and I'll mention the one who's helping me out and give him/her credit for it. Bye!

-blip-End


	9. 8th Hour: Tagteam against Kyuubi part 1

21: It's time for the Answers you seek Minato.

Minato: You got that right; I need to find a way to get back to my timeline!

21: Well you're going to find soon, and let's make a quick reply to the review before we get started.

**Seconda epata:** I know. I couldn't resist doing a little tribute to Tobi before Madara took over his spot.

21: Igor would you do the honors?

Igor: Certainly, Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Persona 3.

Director: ACTION!

* * *

Minato had his usual bored expression as Igor greeted him as Igor began to speak again.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Igor asked. "But then again you have proven to be an interesting guest out of all the Persona users of the Wild Card for you to travel back in time." Igor said with an amused smirk.

"How do I get back to my time?" Minato asked as Igor chuckled.

"You must first help end the threat of an immortal enemy and master this new and interesting Social Link of yours." Igor said as he looked at the new Arcana "The World, the symbol of fulfillment. Is one of the most powerful of the Arcana that appears when one is at the end of their Journey, it is usually appeared to my previous guests that helped them fulfill their contract. But you are an exception." This made Minato raise an eyebrow. "Your Arcana is not the World, but I sense it is more powerful than the World Arcana….I do hope to see the expectations when we reach the end of your Journey. Also, new Personas seemed to have made themselves into your Persona Compendium." Now this made Minato very curious. "But, it seems that when you were training with your ancestor, your spiritual levels are extremely high." Igor finished and that made Minato extremely curious and decided to check the compendium with Elizabeth. He saw Personas based on the Biju and their Jinchuuriki but noticed that some of them are still missing and he guessed he must master the Social Link in order to unlock all of them before he checked his status.

Minato Arisato: Level 84

When Minato double checked to see if he was hallucinating, he was suddenly doing acrobatics across the Velvet Room whooping with joy at the fast level ups he got from training with Naruto before returning to his tired bored personality that he was used to.

"If you would excuse me," Minato said "I need to help Naruto control the Kyuubi." Which Igor nodded in agreement and the door behind Minato opened.

"Till we meet again…" Igor said

* * *

/Falls of Truth/

Minato opened his eyes and turned around and noticed that Naruto, Yamato, Motoi, and even Killer Bee came. "I beat my dark half." He stated "But it told me what my weakness was and now I made my resolve to become stronger so that way, I can protect those who are precious to me." He finished with a determined look in his eye. Minato looked at Naruto straight in the eye and said "Make your resolution with your darkness and I'll help you control the Kyuubi." Naruto nodded and with a determined look on his face, he meditated on the platform and faced his dark half once again.

*5 minutes later*

Naruto got up and smiled in success as he made his resolve and bashed knuckles with Minato and Killer Bee.

"Now let's go and control the Kyuubi together!" Naruto shouted as they entered the cave behind the waterfall to see a temple with pictures of the Hachibi and Nibi on the walls and statues with heads missing. "What's with the statues for?" Naruto asked. Killer Bee was going to reply in rhyme but Minato beat him to the punch.

"Those were previous candidates of hosts to control their Biju Naruto. But…." Minato said as Naruto nodded his head as he understood it. Then Killer Bee continued off where Minato ended.

"Only the chosen can enter…" Bee said "Put your head in the statue's mouth, and if there is no darkness in your heart, the door will open." Then Bee's face became dark "But…if there's darkness in your heart, and the door won't open. And that's not all…the statue will bite your head off! Got it?" Bee asked as he pointed to a headless statue and said "Those headless statues you saw were past hosts." Hearing this Naruto gulped as he held his neck nervously as Yamato devised a plan. He suggested Naruto to use a clone only for Bee to yell at him "This is a holy place you stupid idiot! The spirits of Kumogakure's are watching over us…you can't fool them!" Just as Yamato was trying to reason with him, Minato spoke up.

"This is Naruto's choice. Let him decide whether or not to put his head in the statue." Minato said as Naruto nodded his head in agreement. As Naruto puts his head in the statue's mouth, Minato smirked and made a mental countdown _"3-2-1-0" _as he finished his countdown, Naruto screamed as Yamato pulled Naruto's body out only to find his head missing. Yamato was panicking as Naruto's head popped from his jacket.

"Psych!" Naruto said "There was just a switch inside." As he and Minato was laughing hard at Yamato's foolishness as he got badly pranked.

"I did the same thing myself!" Killer Bee said "The statues were just broken. I was just jokin'." Apparently Yamato was not amused.

"I thought this was a holy place you stupid idiot!" Yamato yelled. Minato kept laughing before straightening himself out and became serious.

"Playtime is over, now is the time to settle the score with Kyuubi, Naruto." Minato said as Naruto nodded his head. They entered the temple and then Bee and Naruto told what type of seals that held back their Biju; Bee's was the Iron Seal while Naruto's was the Eight Trigrams Seal and Bee quoted that Naruto's seal is more powerful. _"Duh, because it's an Uzumaki seal. The one that has the power to keep the Kyuubi locked up without a problem!"_ Minato thought. Minato, Naruto, and Bee went into a meditation pose while their fists connected and suddenly, they were inside the mindscape.

* * *

/Mindscape: Tartarus: Monad Block/

Minato and Naruto opened their eyes only for Minato's own eyes to widen. "This place…" he started as Naruto looked at him. "Becareful, there might be enemies here." Minato said.

"But where's here?" Naruto asked.

"This is part of my memories of the most dangerous block of Tartarus…the Monad Block. There are some powerful enemies here so stay by my side and I'll find us a way out." Minato said as he and Naruto noticed a glowing light in Naruto's left hand as it took shape of an Evoker with an orange color on it. "That's new." Minato said surprised.

"What is it, a weapon?" Naruto asked as Minato shook his head no.

"It looks like it, but it's an Evoker used to summon…something." Minato said as he noticed black blobs coming towards them. "Just watch what I do okay?" Minato said as Naruto nodded.

(Persona 3 soundtrack: Mass Destruction)

The massive black blob turned into 4 snakes with red masks on them with the Roman numeral VI on it. Minato then pulled his Evoker out of his kunai pouch and aimed it at his head. "Persona!" Minato shouted as Parvati appeared and used Bufudyne on the snakes one at a time knocking them down before he summoned clones for an All-Out Attack immediately killing them. After wards Minato noticed he acquired a new Persona called Skadi and decided to keep her inside his soul to see what skills she has. Naruto was amazed by that and asked if he could try it next time with Minato who agreed with him as the traveled to find a stairway only to face another group of Shadows.

"My turn!" Naruto shouted out as he shot himself in the head with his Evoker only for Minato to stare at Naruto's Persona in shock of recognition of it.

"**Thou art I…And I am thou…from the sea of thy soul I cometh, I am Orpheus Telos, the Master of Strings reborn!"** it looked like Minato's Orpheus, but its skin color was white, his hair was golden blonde, the lyre was made of gold, its mechanical torso was red, and its eyes were glowing blue.

"Morning Star!" Naruto shouted as the new Master of Strings strummed its lyre like a guitar as a radiant light fell from the sky obliterating every Shadow on the floor causing Minato to whistle.

"Man, looks like I need to up my training again." Minato said as Naruto did a victory dance. "Come on Naruto-jisan, we need to get to the top of this place to get out." Minato said as they made their way to the staircase and continued with their journey to the top floor.

/Top Floor of Monad/

"Wow, with you here everything gets wiped out in a blink of an eye, though it was overkill Naruto." Minato said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheeplishly. Minato noticed that the top floor was different; there was a clock there that healed him and Naruto after he paid for it. And then he noticed a door there, it had the Eight Trigrams Seal on it and Minato sensed a foul aura from it and guessed that the Kyuubi was behind there. "This is the final battle against Kyuubi. Are you ready Naruto?" Minato asked. Naruto had a determined look on his face when he approached the door and when it opened, light bursted through and they both charged in there to find themselves at the Kyuubi's cage with said tenant glaring at them menacingly.

"I see you're looking hostile as usual." Naruto said to Kyuubi. The Kyuubi glared at him until he noticed something different about him.

"**Naruto…you…"** Kyuubi said, confused.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"**Where is the real you? I can't feel him!"** Kyuubi exclaimed until he noticed Minato and then his eyes widened and Minato noticed hints of dread and fear in its eyes. **"What is that creature doing here? In fact, why is it even alive? Do you know what dangers you have unleashed mortal!"** Kyuubi roared out. Minato was confused at the moment and decided to ask.

"What are you talking about?" Minato asked. Kyuubi was not amused and so he decided to answer back.

"**You hold a terrifying power that no human or creature should ever wield. The dark prophecy of the Fall is coming then and all will perish due to its existence inside you worm! If I ever get out of this cage, I will kill you first for the sake of all life!"** Kyuubi said with a fierce look in its eyes. Only for Minato to stare back into its eyes with a determined look and Kyuubi noticed a humanoid creature wearing a black cloak, a skull mask that felt like Death was smiling at him with eight coffins decorated with silver angels praying on the covers connected by chains made it look like black wings and had incredible bloodlust and malice far worse than his own, even as the Juubi! While Minato and Kyuubi were having their stare down, Naruto undid the seal and was watching them with amusement before deciding to break it up.

"Um, guys?" Naruto asked as Minato and Kyuubi glared at him.

"**What?"** they both shouted out at Naruto.

"The seal is undone." Naruto said pointing to the lock that was opened. Kyuubi quickly slammed the gates opened and roared. Out of nowhere, the Hachibi's tentacles quickly wrapped up Kyuubi and Minato created 3 clones with their Evokers out and leapt into the air.

"Odin!" the first clone said.

"Surt!" the second clone said.

"Skadi!" the third clone said.

"Norn!" the real Minato said as they summoned four Norse gods and goddesses to their aid, "Thunder Reign, Ragnorak, Niflheim, Panta Rei!" Minato and his clones shouted as the four Pesonas use their most powerful elemental attacks on Kyuubi to distract it while Naruto starts trying to separate its chakra. Kyuubi then sliced the tentacles and blew Naruto away with his roar and he noticed that part of his chakra was out and then came to a conclusion.

"**I see…so you want to control my power…"** Kyuubi said as he growled. Minato and Naruto stand side by side next to each other and prepared to take on Kyuubi.

"Let's do this!" Minato said.

"Come at me!" Naruto taunted as they began the battle for power.

Director: CUT!

* * *

21: This is nice huh?

Minato: I guess, but what was Kyuubi talking about?

21: You'll get your answers late after certain events when you return to your timeline.

Minato: I see, by the way, WHY DOES NARUTO HAVE A PERSONA?

21: I thought I told you a few chapters ago?

Minato: *checks previous chapters* Oh I see, sorry about that.

21: No problem, next chapter will be the clash between good and evil, Persona vs Demon!

Minato: Why does that "Persona vs Demon" sound so familiar?

21: Because in the first generation of Persona users, they used their Personas to fight demons.

Minato: Oh. Now I understand how many more chapters before I return home?

21: Not sure, since Naruto might be gone in most manga chapters ahead I might temporarily put the fic on hold until more chapters, but when there are enough chapters I will try write the biggest chapter somewhere in the fic when there are new Naruto chapters involving Naruto. How does that sound?

Minato: It's alright I guess, but it looks like I can finally sleep.

21: Yep. Take a breather and make sure to review folks. See ya!

-Blip-End


	10. 9th Hour: Tagteam against Kyuubi part 2

21: Yo, sorry I haven't updated this fic in a while. There were no new chapters featuring Naruto in them so I had a writer's block.

Minato: But you could have at least done the second part of the VS Kyuubi though.

21:*sweat drops* Yea….I forgot about that part since it slipped my mind and I was playing more games and a new anime came out…

Minato: You mean that romantic comedy MM! And that playboy like one called World God Only Knows?

21:Yup, those two and you are a playboy yourself Minato getting the hearts of many lovely ladies unlike Akihiko and Junpei.

Minato:*chuckles* That's true. Junpei gets rejected before he hits on them and Akihiko is too shy to even try and ask a girl out.

21: But what about him and your sister?

Minato: As if. He wouldn't have the guts to do that and I bet that Hamuko would go after Shinjiro since she prefers the mysterious badass types.

21: Alrighty then! Now let's get this fic on the road! Featuring Kushina Uzumaki here, would you like to do the honors?

Kushina: Alright! Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Persona 3 ttebane!

Director: And Action!

* * *

"**So you teamed up with the Hachibi…and a Persona-user."** Kyuubi growled at the last one with great annoyance. **"What a pathetic excuse of a host you are!"** Kyuubi shouted as he charged up a Tailed-Beast Ball making Minato widen his eyes.

"Naruto, we have to avoid that attack at all costs!" Minato shouted as Naruto nodded and tried to get away. But it was too late as the fox launched its attack at Naruto while destroying the mindscape's structure only for a hand to appear and take the attack head on which made Kyuubi growl in annoyance.

Naruto quickly made his signature hand sign while the hand transformed into the Hachibi's head and they heard an explosion from inside its mouth. _"Looks like Bee and the Hachibi are at their limit. But it gave Naruto sometime to make a counterattack."_ Minato thought as Naruto quickly attacked the fox with a Sage technique: Cho Oodama Rasengan only for the fox to block it with his tail while Minato and his three clones used Mind Charge.

The fox roared cancelling out Naruto's attack and tried to make a swipe at him only for Minato and his three clones to use their "Ultimate Elemental Barrage" formation of using Ragnorak, Thunder Reign, Panta Rei, and Niflheim on the fox knocking his attack off course and dealing some damage to the fox causing it to glare at him with pure hatred.

While the Kyuubi was distracted, a Naruto clone with Sage mode quickly grabbed onto one of its tails and swung it on its back while the real Naruto and a clone launched a Rasenshuriken at it causing an explosion. Naruto quickly used his chakra to try and pull the fox's chakra out of him while the Rasenshuriken continued to use its power to grind the fox. Minato took this chance to have him and his clones use Mind Charge and use some debuff skills on the fox while it is being weakened by the second effects of the Rasenshuriken.

Due to the effects of the Rasenshuriken, the Kyuubi could not get up but his eyes narrowed and he smirked as he added his hatred into the chakra causing it to weaken Naruto by making him feel the other's hatred. **"You cannot control my power!"** the fox proclaimed making Minato narrow his eyes as he and his clones finished charging up for the final assault. **"You are nothing more than a part of my hatred!"** The fox finished before looking at Minato.** "Your next boy!"** the fox roared as he stared into Minato's unflinching eyes before something unexpected happened. Chains erupted from Naruto as they began to bind the Kyuubi who appeared to be shocked by the appearance of the chains. **"This chakra…Kushina"** Kyuubi shouted with pure hate in his voice only to hear Minato clapping at the chains.

"Looks like I'll have to get my army ready then for the grand finale of the once great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune." Minato said with an eye smile as a thousand Minato clones were summoned and where charging up for a very nervous fox who still felt the pain from the attacks Persona's did to him. Since the Kyuubi was still a fragment of a demon, the powers of a Persona can still harm him very painfully like many other demons who have faced Persona-users before.

"**Um, can we make a deal?"** the Kyuubi asked nervously at the sight of a thousand Persona-user clones that were going to attack him. Minato put a hand on his chin and did a mocking thinking position. "Hmmm…very tempting but no." Minato said happily causing the Kyuubi to sweat a little as they heard Naruto starting to scream as Kyuubi's own hatred was sent back into him. **'Damn you Kushina!'** Kyuubi thought as Minato went to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" Minato shouted as he rushed towards him. "Yeah?" Naruto. "Ready to rock the heavens?" Minato asked in a Uzumaki grin that Naruto and Kushina mirrored. "You bet on it!" Naruto said as he summoned a bunch of clones at once.

* * *

(Naruto Shippuden soundtrack: Heaven Shaking Event)

Kyuubi got up and tore the chains on its chest as a bunch of Naruto clones were launching a Rasen cho Darengan attack which were enlarged into bigger versions using Sage mode and some of Minato's clones use Norn's Panta Rei spell to enchance it with Persona power while another batch of Minato's clones used Surt's Ragnorak spell from behind the fox causing it to roar in pain from the attack from behind him as Kushina's Chakra chain that was attached to its leg made it fall on its back again while the Sage mode Clones used a Panta Rei enhanced Cho Oodama Rasen Darengan causing a massive explosion.

"Naruto!" Minato shouted getting the real Naruto's attention. "Let's combine the Rasenshuriken with my Persona's most powerful attacks!" which Naruto happily agreed to as Naruto formed it, Minato summoned Surt, Skadi, Odin, and Norn to combine their powers into the Rasenshuriken causing it to make a rainbow colored version. Then they spoke in synch "Futon: Kizuna no Rasenshuriken!", as Naruto threw it into the fox's face making it scream in agony at the combined might of love and friendship. **'What…is…this power?'** the Kyuubi thought as all of Naruto's and Minato's clones pulled on the fox's chakra while the Rasenshuriken pushed the fox back fully separating the chakra from it and into Naruto who took on a different appearance.

When the Kyuubi saw Naruto's new appeance, he recognized it and growled with all the hatred it had in its body. **"Naruto…you…YOU HAVE ANGERED ME NARUTO!"** the fox roared as it gathered all of its remaining chakra into a giant Tailed-Beast Ball which Naruto replied back to it. "I still have some power left….you really are amazing." He said as he twisted the new seal that resembled the Uzushiogakure's village symbol causing torii gates to fall and bound the fox in as a new cage was formed and the Kyuubi's eyes widened at recognition of the seal. **'What?...The Rikkudo?'** the fox thought as the gate closed and the lock clicked signaling the new seal is set. **"Naruto Uzumaki…Minato Arisato…I won't forget this as long as I live…"** Kyuubi said before disappearing into the darkness.

Minato turned around to see Naruto talking with his mother and sadly smiled at the heartwarming reunion and listened to how the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Even though he listened to it many times when he was younger, he wanted to listen it from the one who was there and listened to every detail and noticed that some details were missing from the version he heard and planned to re-edit them when he got back as he noticed that she finished her story.

"I'm sorry…" Kushina said "Sorry for making you the Kyuubi's vessel…and burdening you with this…" she continued as Minato began to feel sadness emitting from her…and from himself. "I wasn't able to live with you…or fill you with my love!" she said as her emotions were beginning to pour out as Naruto began to reply. "Don't apologize…" Naruto said "I went through a lot because I was a host…" he paused before continuing "But I never hated you or dad." "And well…I don't know what a parent's love involves…because you guys were never there….so I can only guess…" at this moment Kushina had tears in her eyes, Minato continued to watched them with his eyes watering up at the sad reunion of a mother and her son. "But I know now, that you and dad sacrifice yourselves for me." Naruto said before looking at his mother with a happy face. "I know there was love inside me before there was the Kyuubi! So I'm happy! I'm glad you guys were my parents!" Naruto said with sincere honesty in his voice as Kushina burst into tears as she began to fade away. "Naruto…" Kushina said as she got closer to him. "Thank you for making me your mother…and making Minato your father." After hearing the Fourth's name, Minato eye-twitched _"Maybe that's why I was given that name, since I'm a genius like the Fourth Hokage was…"_ he thought. "Thank you for being born for us…Thank you so much!" Kushina said as she hugged her son before fading away completely. At the sight of the heartwarming event, Minato for the first time after the death of his family, shed a tear from his right eye just like Naruto did.

"Let's get going Naruto." Minato said as he left Naruto's mind with Naruto following him, while still remembering the touching moment with his mother before she moved on. "Don't worry Naruto," Minato said making Naruto look at him as they reached the exit of his mind, "You'll see them again soon." Minato said with a small sad smile while another tear fell from his eye as they left Naruto's mind to meet Yamato and Killer Bee._ Through an intense battle and a sad reunion, the bonds have grown more intense…_

**Rank Up! World Rank 6!**

* * *

Director: AND CUT!

21:*holding a box of tissue* I always cry at the mother/son moment there….*sniff*

Minato:*sniffing* I know, and it's going to be more painful when the anime version comes *blows on tissue*

21: Well folks this fic will be on hold for a while until Naruto appears more in further manga chapters, till then…Farwell…

-blip!-End


	11. 10th Hour: Strike of the Snake

21: I'm back everyone and I'm better than ever!

Minato: *yawns* Well my vacation was worth it after you worked on those other fics.

21: Yup, and I'll be focusing on this fic a bit more than my other ones! This fic has a massive backlog and it's shameful for an author to have one for his/her fics!

Minato: *sweatdrops* aren't you getting a little carried away?

21: Nope and now here's the new chapter! Gai, would you do the honors?

Gai: YOSH! FAN OF FANFICS21 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR PERSONA 3! BUT HE HAS MASSIVE FLAMES OF YOUTH!

Director: Action!

* * *

"Yes!" "Alright!" Naruto and Minato shouted while making fists into the air getting Yamato's and Bee's attention. "How did it go? Is everything alright?" Yamato asked while Minato, Naruto and Bee exchanged words that made no sense to him and ticked him off.

"Really? You did that?" "Yup, and it rocked dude!" "I was able to do this with Naruto thankfully." The three chatterboxes said until Yamato lost it. "Just tell me what happened damn it! You guys go "this" and "that"! I don't understand what you're talking about! You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" he accused.

* * *

*Meanwhile with SEES*

"Damn…I feel spent. How long are we gonna run?" asked one Junpei Iori as he, Yukari Takeba and Mitsuru Kirijo are exhausted and are hiding from the Reaper who was looking for them. Apparently he heard his question. **"When I finally get up to you and kill you of course."** The Reaper said as he shot a bullet which destroyed the wall they were hiding in. "Oh shit, he looks pissed." Junpei said as the girls gave him the "thank you captain obvious look" as they started to run away again.

* * *

*Back to the Past!*

"The Kyuubi's Yang chakra is currently hidden within your own chakra but in a separate place so you don't use it all the time. Try calling it out." Minato said as Naruto called upon it and was enveloped in yellow flames and his new seal design appeared. Then the totems Yamato created immediately bursted into trees that surprised Bee and Yamato. "Amazing, you're filled with so much life force that it's affecting my Mokuton." Yamato said in awe while Minato spoke up. "Yang Chakra is one of the two most powerful types of chakra the Rikudo Seninn discovered. Yang chakra is the symbol of life and energy, the physical aspect of the soul. Yin Chakra is the mind and creativity aspect of the soul. Their abilities are unknown but are extremely powerful than ordinary elements." Minato said as Naruto looked at the Samehada with a serious expression.

"What are you hiding there?" Naruto asked out loud as Minato widened his eyes and face palmed himself "Of course! Every Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi can sense the hatred in other people! But why a sword unless…" Minato trailed off as he tried to recall whose blade that was and what abilities it had until one name hit him: Kisame Hoshigaki, the Monster of the Mist. That was then the sword leapt off of Bee's back and opened its mouth to reveal the owner of the blade himself clearly impressed by Naruto's sensory abilities. "How? I thought I cut his head off. How did he escape my tag team attack with E?" Bee asked.

Kisame told them that it was a special clone as he pressed the secret switch in the room and was about to make his getaway if Naruto didn't appear and kick him. Everyone was surprised at how fast he moved and Minato whistled, clearly impressed at the speed. "Did you see that guys?" he asked as Bee decided to make a small rap. "That wasn't any Shushin Jutsu for sure! That **fellow** moves with a **dash**, like a **Yellow Flash**!"

Kisame coughed up blood as he "flew" away leaving Naruto's leg stuck in the wall as Minato tried to help him out. "Hang on man; this is going to be troublesome to pull out." Minato said while Bee went after Kisame. With Yamato's help they were able to pull Naruto's leg out of the wall but Naruto winced as his ankle was sprained. "Note to self, train harder to control my new powers-ttebayo." Naruto said as Yamato and Minato nodded in agreement as they began to go after Kisame.

As they caught up with everyone else, the entire island shook with so much force that everyone stumbled. "What in the world was that?" Minato asked as Yamato looked on with shock. "That's Gai's Seventh Gate: Afternoon Tiger technique!" he said as he shivered as he recalled seeing that attack in his younger years. "Afternoon Tiger? That's not the sort of name I'd expect from Gai-sensei." Naruto said as they braced for the shock wave. Once it was over, they ran to the source of the explosion to find an unconscious Kisame with Gai standing on top of him.

Later on they put Kisame in a holding pen courtesy of Yamato as Aoba used the Mind Reading Jutsu on Kisame to see what secrets he might be hiding. A few minutes passed and suddenly Kisame was awake due to him biting his own tongue as he broke free from the hold and started forming hand signs and trapped himself in a Water Prison Jutsu before quickly summoning sharks that soon quickly devoured him. Minato looked away with disgust at the sight and turned around when it was over as Gai picked up the scroll with the info and opened it.

Next thing Minato knew he and the rest of the team were trapped in Water Prisons with a single shark in each as they began to struggle to survive….well not Minato as he somehow got a butcher's knife out of nowhere with a crazy look on his face. "I'm having shark fin soup tonight!" Minato shouted as the shark started to look nervous while another shark took the scroll and fled to the ocean.

After a good 10 minutes of struggling, Naruto was helping Gai while Minato was boiling a huge cauldron of shark fin soup while whistling a tune. Naruto looked at Naruto "You might want to be careful with him. Once someone opens that many gates their bodies became fragile so don't drop him hard kay?" Minato said while Naruto nodded as they began eating Minato's soup.

* * *

*Meanwhile with our slithery friend Kabuto*

Kabuto placed a kunai in the back of the reanimated Deidara's head as it sunk in. "It seems you've finally awoke. I've used a different seal than the one Orochimaru used so you aren't completely bound to me Deidara." Kabuto said as life filled Deidara's eyes. "I don't know anything about art, nor do I know you that well…" he said trailing off as Deidara smirked. "Yeah well my artistic ninjutsu isn't really understood, un. But I'm grateful to you because I was able to finish my masterpiece, but now I'll have to make an even better one!" Deidara exclaimed while Kabuto gave him a blank expression. "Yeah, but you know, your final explosion didn't make really make that much of a splash." Kabuto said ticking Deidara off. "I told you already! Art cannot be easily understood! It takes time, yeah!" Deidara shouted.

*Back to the Heroes of the story*

* * *

"I told you to line up!" shouted our favorite knuckle-headed shinobi Naruto Uzumaki as the island's inhabitants were lining up. "Good grief!" Naruto said as he began writing things down on his clipboard on the animals. Naruto noticed Bee and a giant crab were fighting…again. "I won that game, and I'll win the next, just the same!" Bee rapped as Naruto used Iruka's Oni Hitsu no Jutsu (Demon head technique) "HEY OCTOPUS AND CRAB OVER THERE! I SAID GET IN LINE!" he shouted while Minato and the others watched them. When Naruto was checking the armadillo, Minato came by to watch and see what was going on. "Hey octopus man, I can't tell this one's gender because it's curled up in a ball." Naruto said while Bee explained the armadillo's behavior. "This armadillo has always been shy. If you're trying to found out its sex then you're not a nice guy." He rapped causing Minato to pinch the bridge of his nose and is thankful there are no rappers like him in his time.

"But I can't just skip this one! This is a top secret S-rank mission! I have to do an ecological survey-ttebayo!" Naruto said. Bee shrugged his shoulders "It's not my problem what you say, but why not put an "F" on the survey?" he asked. Minato was getting annoyed at their antics already and decided to go to Yamato. "Is there something you need Minato-san." Yamato asked as they noticed Naruto saying that the markings of the armadillo's shell clearly say "man" on it. "Yeah, do you have instructions to use earth and water release, because I happen to have those affinities as well?" Minato said as Yamato nodded. "Hai, Tsunade-sama explained your situation to me and I came prepared with the scrolls you need. Make them into good use." Yamato said as he handed a brown and a blue scroll to Minato. "Thanks, I was wondering…can I learn you Ghoul Eye's technique? Because some of my teammates don't listen to orders that well and I wanted to try your method." Minato said as Yamato laughed. "Aright then, this is how you do it…" Yamato said as he whispered into Minato's ear.

Just after Yamato finished explaining how to use the Ghoul Eyes technique, the island suddenly shook violently as everyone inside as well as the animals were being tossed around. Then a massive shockwave turned everything upside down as they fell while Minato was relaxing in midair as they fell without a care in the world as Yamato created a forest to cushion the fall. "Now that was an interesting earthquake don't you think?" Minato asked while still in a relaxed position causing everyone to sweat drop at that. That was then Naruto noticed the armadillo was unconscious. "Yeah and a male is still a male." Naruto said as he finally saw what the gender of the armadillo was and started to write it down on the clipboard. "Nice job Naruto, soon everyone will be shocked to see you complete an S-rank mission all by yourself since these guys (and myself) aren't helping." Minato said as Naruto gave him a grin. "Yeah you're right, take that baa-chan! I'm taking on an S-rank mission all by myself-ttebayo!" Naruto shouted with pride.

"You finish up here Naruto while I and the others get some fresh air." Minato said while making signs behind his back signaling Yamato and the others who nodded and left.

Kabuto was currently avoiding a female Iwa ninja who has the interesting ability to use Lava Release with him as a target until he sensed more people coming. "There you are, I was wondering when you'd show up." Kabuto said as he noticed Minato "I've never seen you before…" he said as the Konoha team got into a stance. "I'm new that's why." Minato said while Kabuto shrugged. "Take me to Naruto-kun if you would." Kabuto said only for Minato to shake his head no. "No can do you snake. The entrance is sealed off and there is no way we are telling you how to get in." Minato said as he subconsciously drew his evoker out of his pouch. Kabuto smirked a pushed back his glasses "Very well then, don't disappoint me then shinobi." Kabuto said as they began their battle.

* * *

(Persona 3 Soundtrack: Unavoidable Battle)

"Hmph, you think you are able to beat me with a team? Then how about going solo?" Kabuto asked before flipping through hand signs trapping himself and Minato in a barrier similar to the one Orochimaru used on the Third Hokage. Yamato, Motoi, Aoba and Kurotsuchi were shocked that they couldn't help him with that barrier up. "Looks like I'm going to have to up my game." Minato said as he raised the evoker to his head confusing everyone while Kabuto looked on in interest.

Minato knew he couldn't summon his Persona without the Dark Hour but somehow he felt a strange chakra flowing through him. One was a yellowish flame that he instantly recognized as Yang Chakra and the Black flame he guessed was Yin Chakra as they merged and went into his evoker. Minato smiled and said the very same words that began his Journey. "Per…so…na." _BANG!_

Shattered glass erupted from the left side of his head as it began floating into the air and merged into his original Persona Orpheus ready for action. "What is that?" Kabuto asked completely interested and had that mad scientists look on his face. "This is a Persona, the true self given form…RAGNORAK!" Minato shouted as Orpheus stung some strings on its lyre and a massive explosion of fire hit Kabuto from below. (**A/N:** Orpheus is able to use Ragnorak in the game. I know because I did some experimental fusing.) When the smoke cleared, it revealed the shedded skin of Kabuto and Minato leapt back just in time to avoid being eaten by Kabuto who looked more like a snake than ever.

"Wow, I know you wanted be like Orochimaru Kabuto. But isn't this kind of overboard?" Minato asked in a joking tone while the snake chuckled. "Indeed, I wanted to find my answer like Naruto-kun since he is trying to control a monster inside of him like I'm doing now. So far I'm winning for control." Kabuto said as Minato drew his blade from a storage scroll. "Let's rock!" Minato said as Kabuto turned into his human form and they charged. Blades clashing and the summoning of Persona's as explosions of fire, chilling ice, slicing wind, and crackling thunder were all attempting to hit Kabuto as Minato gave him a mean uppercut which was unexpected of him. Kabuto was amused as Minato summoned Odin to use Thunder Reign and wanted to experiment on him to uncover those secrets to the powers he wielded. "Interesting abilities Minato-kun," Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses back "…but looks like I'm going to have to leave now…but not without a souvenir." He said as the barrier dropped and he turned into his snake form and ate Yamato and escaped into Manda II's nose as it poofed away.

"Damn, looks like I wasn't able to save him in time. But I will take care of things soon." Minato said to himself as the Tsuchikage came down after Deidara vanished via coffin. "Ah! You're the Tsuchikage right?" Minato asked in an innocent tone while the old man looked at him "Yes I am, at least one of you youngsters at least heard of me then correct?" He asked with pride in his voice. Minato kept his act up and decided to do something bold. "I've heard a lot about you when I was a little kid and I was wondering if you can teach me the Dust style techniques so I can be like you!" Minato said as the Tsuchikage looked at him like he was crazy and laughed. "Hahahaha! That's a good one kid, but it's more difficult to do without having the elemental affinities for them!" he said as Minato tilted his head innocently to the side while both Konoha and Iwa nins look at them. "Awww, my affinities include Fire, Wind, and Earth…I haven't started my training for the Earth or Fire one yet." Minato said while hanging his head low while the Iwa group's jaws dropped in disbelief while Minato gave himself a mental pat on the back for his acting, maybe he should be an actor when he grows up.

"Well even if you do master the last two there is no way I could teach you!" the Tsuchikage said while Minato gave him an innocent look. "Even if I already know the secret trick to defeating paperwork?" he asked as it made everyone freeze at the spot. That was then the Tsuchikage was at Minato's feet and latched on to them "Please tell me you know how please!" he begged as Minato sweat dropped at the reaction. _"I guess paperwork was the true bane of man in this time period." _Minato thought as he picked the old man up and put him on his feet. "If you help me learn the Dust style then I could tell you…unless you don't want your back to ache and get to read that book of yours." Minato said as the Tsuchikage began pondering about the pros and cons….that was until he decided that learning how to defeat the paperwork is more worth it than teaching someone the Dust style, besides he needed to pass on his teachings anyways.

* * *

*later on*

"Alright kid keep your chakras burning!" shouted Kurotsuchi as Minato and his 100 clones were concentrating on burning the leaf in their hands as the Tsuchikage is carrying the island turtle in the sky…which was probably ridiculous for him since it's going to break his back if it hasn't already. "Hai sensei!" Minato shouted as the leaves he and his clones were trying to burn turned into ashes. Kurotsuchi was impressed that he completed the training so fast. "Aright kid that's enough, you've finished this exercise already I'll have Akatsuchi help you with your earth release." She said before her curiosity finally got to her. "Do you really know how to defeat the paperwork? Or is it all a scam?" she asked as Minato chuckled darkly. "I do know, in fact it's the most obvious trick that no one ever even thought about it before it's hilarious!" Minato said while cracking up while Kurotsuchi sweet dropped and quickly left to get her partner to get away from the insane teenager.

Minato was having a good day, he gets to learn new elements and jutsu all for the secret of defeating paperwork. _"I think I should use this to get the other Kages to teach me their jutsu, I mean Onoki happily taught me his Dust style as we finally landed and gets the secret which was Kage Bushin and his reaction is hilarious!"_ Minato thought as he watches the Tsuchikage bash his head against a building with Mei Terumi looking at him with confusion. "Well, looks like we have to go. Take care of yourself Minato-kun." Mei said in a flirting voice causing Minato to blush a bit as she and the others left while Minato went to the Island Turtle to see how Naruto is doing with his training.

* * *

*with our main Villians*

"This is not the gift I was expecting…" said Madara Uchiha through his new mask which featured the Rinnegan ripples and the Sharingan in the center of it as he looks down at Yamato. "That's true, plus he is the guardian of the Kyuubi Jinchurriki and has some private information that you might be interested in." Kabuto said as he was wondering who that mysterious **Blue Haired Boy(1)** is. "Plus we can use him alive to strengthen the Zetsu clones as well." Kabuto said as Madara pondered it for a minute before deciding. "Then hurry up, my left eye hungers for battle." He said as his right eye reveals the Sharingan and his left revealing Nagato's Rinnegan.

* * *

(1)-Margaret mentions Minato as the Blue Haired Boy In Persona 4 in the Japanese version

21: This took some time to write but now I'll work on a new fic while I wait for more Naruto chapters!

Minato: So you're going to write TWGOK: Yin-Yang God?

21: Yup! And soon you will enter the war as well!

Minato: I can already feel the chaos coming in right now.

21: Patience Minato, you'll get to destroy an army later…

Minato: *sighs* Fine. And are you going to help Ignisha with his Naruko VS Class 3A ReMix?

21: Yup! I mean that guy is late, even more than Kakashi for I don't know….maybe A FEW MONTHS!

Ignisha: Settle down man! I told you already I was busy at the time!

21: Save your excuses! *blasts Ignisha with Ragnorak* Burn Baby!

Minato: *looks at audience* Till we meet again…


	12. 11th Hour: Prelude to War

**Hello everyone, this is Fan of Fanfics21, and I am terribly sorry for the long delay for the fic's update. Well, now is the chance to make it up after such many a delay and heavy writer's block. Oh, and only those who have kept up with the Naruto series to the latest one or has played Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 should continue reading this.**

**PS- To the reviewer who asked about fusing Orpheus with Ragnarok, he can be fused with that skill in any version of the Persona 3 games due to naturally inheriting Fire attacks.**

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing.**

* * *

It is here…

Minato placed a short sleeved black haori with blue fire on the edges of it on as he had his Konoha headband tied to his neck. Hinata was nervous, Neji was serious, Shino was stoic, Kiba was calm, Rock Lee was on edge, and in fact everyone was on edge today. Because for the first time today, since the day they were all born, they will enter war. Minato held his Evoker in his hand as his hair swayed in the wind. He was taking part in the Shinobi Alliance Army to deal with Madara Uchiha and his army. This was not going to be a good day.

Right now, Minato was assigned to Division 1 under Darui, which will be quite helpful when dealing with the Gold and Silver Brothers with his knowledge and long range attacks and always using different words many times, the treasures they have will be rendered useless against him as long as he kept changing his words. He's lucky to know French as well.

The inevitable hell known as 'War'

The earth ruptured as the White Zetsu Army charged. Pointing the Evoker to his head, he breathed slowly; his heart was beating, and his mind was spinning with anxiety as the Division he was in was preparing themselves as Minato closed his eyes. The feeling of Death drawing near, to risk his life protecting something, to seek the answer to his questions…

"Per…"

This is war, an experience of true hell that not many eras are willing to enter unless it was one for the sake of their homelands.

"…so…"

The White Zetsu were drawing close, the ninja were beginning to flip through hand signs, and Minato gathered energy into himself as he felt the Yin-Yang Release kick in as he opened his eyes with a smile.

"…na!"

*Bang!*

The sounds of a bullet and shattering glass echoed as it immediately caused the battle to begin as Minato knew that he must take out a good amount of the clones first before they make contact. "Norn, Magarudyne…" Minato whispered as the Norse Goddess of Fate flexed her wings as an unforgiving torrent of slashing winds decimated many of the initial Zetsu clones.

He charged on through with fellow ninjas, sword drawn as he held his Evoker in his left hand and slashed at a Zetsu clone with the sword in his right hand as he imagined how they are similar to Shadows back in his time as he proceeded to use Magarudyne again to clear up some more waves as his allies cheered. "Now is not the time to cheer ya fools!" Darui yelled while looking and pointing at Minato. "Even he has his limits; don't let him carry such a heavy task alone!"

"_Thanks for that Darui…"_ Minato thought as he cut through another Zetsu clone. That was when a humanoid being with multiple black threads erupting from his body appeared. _"That has to be Kakuzu, the infamous bounty hunter and money grubber of the Akatsuki."_ He thought as he noticed the two masks he had attached to him. The fire and wind masks if their color and designs were of specific details.

Minato switched to another Persona and summoned for Skadi as she casted Mind Charge on Minato, who was now very focused as Kakuzu looked at him. "My experience outstrips yours boy. You will die today." He announced as Minato looked at the dead Akatsuki member calmly, "You're just hotheaded, time for you to cool off." Minato told him as he commanded Skadi to use the ultimate ice spell she knew…Niflheim. Kakuzu noticed the intense coldness and immediately fired his combination attack of fire and wind as the raging inferno clashed with the enhanced ice spell as an eruption of steam filled the air.

Minato quickly changed Personas again as he activated his Evoker, summoning Apsaras, one of the first Personas he acquired on his journey through Tartarus. "Sukunda!" Minato ordered and the dancer heeded his call as Kakuzu was hit with a green energy as he noticed his speed when down a bit. "Storm Style: Laser Circus!" a voice called out, striking Kakuzu who was too slow to dodge as Darui landed at Minato's side. "Thought you could use the help." He spoke up as Minato smiled. "Thanks, I'm started to get a little winded right now…I slowed him down, I can weaken his offensive or defensive powers right now. Which one should I use?" he asked as Darui had noticed Minato and Kakuzu fighting for a brief moment.

"Weaken his offense; I'll handle it from here." Darui ordered as Minato smirked. "On it, Orpheus!" Minato called out as he pulled the trigger of his Evoker as he aimed it at his head. "Tarunda!" he commanded as Orpheus played his lyre as Kakuzu was hit with a strange red energy as his offensive power was weakened. Not that he noticed as Darui charged in with his big sword in hand as he began cutting his way through Zetsu clones that were charging at him as he cleaved through them like a hurricane.

Minato fell back; as he felt the use of his spells starting to drain him as the Invigorate ability from Norn was kicking in right now as his mental strength was slowly recovering right now.

"Report: The 6th Platoon is taking heavy casualties from the Gold and Silver Brothers!" a runner shouted out as everyone was still fighting. _"Things are really getting out of hand with zombie ninjas."_ Minato thought dryly as he shook off the mental exhaustion and placed his Evoker against his head. He casted Power Charge and then summoned Surt who held his fiery blade upwards, "Deathbound!" he commanded as the Norse God of Fire slammed his blade to the ground as hundreds of Zetsu clones were decimated. "Get to the Platoon! I'll hold these guys off till Darui arrives to help reinforce you!" he called out as Minato felt his body take the toll from using a powerful physical attack as he ignored it as he prepared to charge up again as the Zetsu clones charged at him, deciding that Minato was the bigger threat right now as Minato pulled the trigger.

"Storm Style: Black Hunting!" Darui called out as black lightning shaped like a giant black panther consumed Kakuzu as the damage destroyed his two hearts as the reanimated Akatsuki member landed on his feet, winded. "Looks like I'm beaten by a no good rookie again." Kakuzu growled as he poofed away from Darui who proceeded to run to where the 6th Platoon was located. That was when a wave of fire erupted from nearby as Minato landed near him exhausted. "I'm gonna refresh myself then join you when the time comes. I think the Amber Purifying Pot was being teleported to where Kinkaku and Ginkaku are located." Minato told him as Darui merely gave Minato a thumb up and rushed towards the coast as Minato fell to his knees, panting.

"_Damn, this kind of war is exhausting! Both physically and mentally!" _Minato thought as he patched himself up with a Bead and used a Chewing Soul as he felt Norn's natural Invigorate 3 ability helping out as well. Arondight glowed in the setting sun as Minato used it to support him as he got up and began walking towards the next destination to where he believes his abilities will be useful. _"By now, Naruto must've sense what's going on outside."_ He thought wryly as he sensed the Kyūbi's chakra from the other member of the Gold and Silver Brothers as the other one must've been sealed away already in that gourd. He had to move fast, because _he_ was coming soon, and the Kage will need his help indefinitely.

The night was coming in and Day One of the war will come to a close. He just hopes that the casualties will be limited thanks to his help in eliminating a good number of Zetsu for the army. _"Naruto can handle them when the time comes, I'm worried about when Kabuto makes his move to have HIM join the fray."_ Minato thought as he calmly walked through the forests as echoes of blades and screams filled the air.

In a different location as a storm was raining down, one Sasuke Uchiha walked on through the rain, and with an ominous smile on his face continues on to the battlefield, eliminating the Zetsu that dared to get into his way.


End file.
